


Save Me

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Job, Drama & Romance, Fight Scene, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hand Job, M/M, Movie Theater Sex, Psych Ward, Smut, Virgin sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, and Stan have finally done it.  They land themselves in enough trouble where they are to be committed to live in an institution for 30 days.  The psych ward stay is just the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

I had my arms folded. I couldn’t believe this was happening. I fucking hate Cartman with everything in my body. I was listening to my mom cry in the front seat while my dad was trying to convince me everything will be okay, Shelly was calling me a retarded stupid turd.

 

I pulled up in front of the place that would be my home for the next 30 days. The South Park Insane Asylum. At least doesn’t look as scary as it does in Batman Arkham City Asylum. I climb out of the car with my parents and sister. We see a nurse outside dressed in white scrubs with white sneakers.

 

“Hello” she greets reaching her hand to my mom first. “You must be the Marshes. I am Rachael Williams and I will be the nurse overseeing the boys during their stay.”

 

“Hi Rachael” smiled my mother. “I am Sharon and this is Randy. Are you sure my son is going to be well cared for.”

 

“Yes” she replies on the way to the building. “One of the other boys have already arrived, Eric Cartman.” The last person I want to see at this moment. “The asylum is not a bad place. If can help people come to terms with who they are or provide them much needed help and support they need.” Rachael leads us into the check in area. I had to check in my bags and everything in my pockets. It feels like jail.

 

Rachael goes through a metal detector as does my parents and sister. “Stanley, I will show you were you room is. First let me take your parents to the doctor’s office so he may inform them what to expect during your time here.”

 

“Stan, my name is Stan.” I muttered.

 

“I am so sorry” my mother apologizes. “He likes to be called Stan.”

 

“I understand” she smiled. “Follow me please.” I followed the nurse to the doctor’s office.

 

“Dr. Harrington this is the Marsh’s Sharon and Randy. This is Stan and Stan’s sister…”

 

“Shelly” my sister chimed in.

“Nice to meet you all” smiled Dr. Harrington. He stood up. He was slightly overweight, and looked as if he could be a modern-day Santa clause. He looked to be about 6 feet which makes him as tall as me. “I trust that Rachael has made you all feel welcomed.” Why are they talking like I am being dropped out at some kind of camp? They are leaving me in the looney bin.

 

“Yes” replied my mom. “She is very nice.”

 

“Go ahead and take Stan to his room” instructed Mr. Harrington. “Shelly can accompany him while I have a chat with his folks.” Shelly groaned showing she did not like that idea. We turned to follow Rachael and felt Shelly hit me in my arm.

 

“Fucking retard” she growled loud enough for only me to hear.

 

“This wasn’t my fault!” I snap. “This was all Cartman’s fault.” I see Rachael turn around. 

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“No” I reply. “I don’t belong here.” Rachael just smiled at me. 

 

“Let me show you your room. I can give you the tour once your friends arrive.” It felt like a maze in this place. We finally got to a long hallway which I will assume where the rooms are located. At the front of the hall is an office where it looks like the nurse’s station is. My room is half way down the hall and I am thankful for this, it puts me away from the nurse’s station. “Home sweet home.” She opens the door.

 

The room is not white but an off white and a kind of light beige. One twin extra-long with white sheets and a light gray comforter on top. A small round thick metal table. I had a window at least but it had bars on it. The room had to be an 8 by 9.

 

“Once we are done with the first round of testing, you may be able to dress up the room a bit.” I pinch the bridge of my nose. I can’t believe this is happening. “You can also get more freedom and privileges with good behavior.”

 

“Just like a dog” stated Shelly. She snickers as I roll my eyes.

 

“Where is my stuff?” I ask noticing my bags were not in the room.

 

“The guards will drop if off after they finish searching the items.” Jesus Christ, I shake my head. “We can head back to the office now. I am sure Dr. Harrington is finished talking with your parents.” We follow her back through the halls to the office. My parents were just walking out as we got closer. My mom saw me and tried to give me a reassuring smile.

 

“Stanley, you are in good hands” she said grabbing me into a hug. “Just be glad the judge has you here and not juvenile hall. I would hate to see that on you record.” My mom pulled away from the hug with tears in her eyes. Oh god. 

 

“Come here son” said my dad pulling me in for a hug. “You be good okay.”

 

“Shelly, give Stan a hug.” Shelly sighed but gave me a hug.

 

“Say goodbye Stan” replied Rachael. “I do not know when they will be able to visit you.”

 

“Bye” I say with a wave. I don’t give a damn about being away from them at the moment. I am just pissed off. Another nurse introduces herself as Becky, lamest name ever, and takes me to the rec area. The first person I spot is Cartman.

 

“About time” Cartman said coming up to me. “These people here are such assholes.”

 

“Don’t even talk to me! You are the reason why we are in here.”

 

“It was an honest mistake. I didn’t know that would happen.” I walk away to go sit by the window. I look outside and the window is facing the parking lot where my parents are. I can tell my mom is still crying, Shelly looks annoyed and my dad is freaking out. I see Kyle’s parents pull into a parking space and hope out with Kenny and his people’s.

 

I can feel Cartman standing over me looking at the same thing. “Thank god they are here. At least I will have someone to talk to.” I shake my head knowing damn well they are going to give him the silent treatment just like I did. I look around this so called rec room. It is a decent size. Tables and chairs throughout. A little area with books and sofa chairs that look really comfy. There is a TV on the wall but I see no remote in sight.

 

I see the nurse Becky and stop her. “Where is the remote to the TV?”

 

“For safety reasons it is kept at the nurse’s station. Is there something you want to see?

 

“No, not really. I was just curious.” 

 

“As you should be. Let me know if you need anything else.” She quickly walked away. God, being stuck for a month is going to suck ass. At least I have Kyle and Kenny. I go and sit in the reading section because the sofa chair is much more comfortable. I thought back to the night that everything happened.

 

“You guys, check out my mom’s new car” grinned Cartman outside of my parents’ house.

 

“Holy shit” said Kenny. “This is one sweet ride.” Cartman grinned like he won a prize. He was sitting in a 2016 Chevy suburban. This suv is huge and totally uncalled for in our small town.

 

“Totally” he replied. “I think my mom is going to let me have it for my birthday but she didn’t want to tell me. I am going to be so much cooler than any of you assholes.”

 

“Why would she even buy this when it’s just the two of you?” asked Kyle.

 

“Because she knows I am awesome and I deserve it! That’s why Kyle!’ yelled Cartman. “You guys coming for a ride or what?”

 

“Hell yeah!” exclaimed Kenny getting in. I looked at Kyle with his arms folded.

 

“Come on dude, at least let’s check it out” I suggest. “I mean I personally never seen or rode in one this big. It could be fun.” Kyle growls in response. “I want to go but I don’t want to go without you.”

 

“Fine!” snapped Kyle. He climbed into the backseat with me.

 

“Alright” said Cartman taking off. “We should totally go to Denver and see if we can pick up some bitches.”

 

“Fuck yeah!” said Kenny.

 

“I don’t think that is such a good idea” Kyle chimed in. “I mean you don’t even have your license yet.”

 

“You don’t know shit Kyle” said Cartman switching lanes.

 

“I think he is right” I agreed. “We should stick close to home.”

 

“I am driving, which means I am charge. I can do what I want!” I lean back in the seat knowing this will be a losing battle to continue to try and reason with him. He can be so damn stubborn. Cartman starts blasting some music and talking shit.

 

“We should stop by my house so I can get my weed” said Kenny. “At least then we have something else to offer the girls.”

 

“Hell no!” said Kyle. “No drugs. I am drawing the line there.”

 

“Why you have to be such a Jew” replied Cartman. “That’s a good idea Kenny. I don’t want to lose any time though. We can find something in Denver I am sure.”

 

“This is so stupid” Kyle said to me.

 

“I agree” I replied regretting going along for the ride. I did have to admit this is sweet ride. It had leather seats, top notch sound system, the back looked like it could have either seats or storage. No seats were in the back. This is the perfect vehicle to get laid in.

 

As we get closer to heading out of South Park we see police lights. Kyle puts his face in his hands. I can see Cartman look a little shocked.

 

“Cartman, pull over and see what they want so we can get the hell out here” I say annoyed at the fact we are being pulled over. Cartman continues to drive. “Cartman, I know you hear me!”

 

“Fat ass! Pull this fucking car over!” yelled Kyle.

 

“I can’t!” Cartman yells.

 

“What do you mean you can’t?” asked Kyle.

 

“It’s not my car. Do you know what they will do to me?”

 

“It’s fine if it’s your mom” I replied. “If she doesn’t have you on the insurance then yeah it could get a little fishy.” I see the look in Cartman face I know all too well. I guess Kyle sees it too.

 

“What the fuck did you do!”

 

“I didn’t do anything” yelled Cartman. “I kind of borrowed this car for the night.”

 

“Borrow?” asked Kenny.

 

“Yeah, from the used car lot in town.”

 

“You stole this car!” screamed Kyle. “Omg!”

 

“Dude, what the fuck!” I cried. “Pull this shit over right now.”

“No, I am not going to jail. We can lose them!”

 

“This is not Grand Theft Auto, pull over now.” instructed Kyle. The police now had their sirens on. This so cannot be happening. Cartman spends up and turns off down one of the streets in town. We are all screaming and hanging for dear life as Cartman tries to lose them. Soon another cop car has joined them.

 

“If you get me killed I will never forgive you!” yelled Kyle. Kyle grabbed my hand and I held his hand back scared out of my rabbit ass mind.

 

“I am not going to get you killed” said Cartman looking back at Kyle.

 

“Dude, keep your eyes on the road!” I yell at him.

 

“Look out!” yells Kenny. Cartman runs head first into some bushes and over the side of a hill. We continue downhill until we hit a tree.

 

I am brought of the memory with Kenny sitting across from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying the story. This is 3rd fan fiction I wrote for South Park so I feel this one is not as strong as my current work but I still wanted to share it. I wanted to warn you all that in my opinion it picks up after they get out of the hospital. Them being in the hospital is important to set the tone of what is to come.

“This is a sweet seat up” Kenny was wearing an orange tee with some worn jeans and old chucks with no laces. His hair is a little long but not too short. He looked like he actually combed it this morning.

 

“There is nothing sweet about this” I reply folding my arms. “This shit is annoying as fuck.”

 

“I get 3 meals a day, drugs, and a room with much better shit than my own.” Kenny had a point. This is definitely much better than what he was getting at home.

 

“I don’t like the idea of them trying to get into my head” I replied.

 

Kenny shrugged. “I don’t mind. I don’t have anything to hide.” Easy for him to say. I have been not feeling like myself lately, I would rather not talk about it. Doctors tend to make small issues into huge problems.

 

“You see Cartman?”

 

“Yeah I saw that idiot on my way in. He makes this place sound like it is a vacation.” Kyle dad handled all of our cases at the courthouse. He was able to pitch them the idea of having us checked out by doctors and stuff instead of Juvenile hall. It worked but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. We can’t wear any graphic tees, no shoes with laces, I mean the shit is ridiculous.

 

Cartman walked up laughing. “You guys, did you see what Kyle is wearing? He is wearing fucking crocs! Those are the gayest shoes ever.”

 

“Shut the fuck up Cartman” I snap. “We wouldn’t be here if it was not for you. What else is he to wear when we can’t have shoes with laces!”

 

“He could have made out fine just like me” replied Cartman. “I got these really cool lace free tennis just for this place. They are very comfortable. I don’t know why I didn’t get shoes like this to begin with.” I give Cartman an evil glare.

 

“I see you guys found each other” said Rachael approaching with Kyle. Kyle looks like he got a haircut before prior to coming here. Probably for the best since we don’t know if we can even get haircuts here. “Are you ready for the tour?”

 

“Yes” said Kenny standing up. I followed behind him walking over to Kyle.

 

“Hey” I said.

 

“Hey” he replied sounding tired.

 

“You okay?” I asked.

 

“Do I look okay?”

 

“No”

 

“You just answered your own question.” I glared at him. I know I asked him to come along but I didn’t know this was going to happen. I am probably going to have to kiss his ass to make this up to him.

 

“As you know, this is the rec room “said Rachael. “Once we know where you stand mental wise and with good behavior you can hang here or your room. The TV is controlled by the nurses. If you want to watch something on the TV just ask. You also must share so keep that in mind.” She walked through some double doors and turned left. “To the right here is the cafeteria. This is where you will eat. Sometimes you can eat in your room with permission. Just like everything else your mental state and good behavior is taken into account.” She continues to walk and explain everything. “Down this hall the remaining rooms are the doctors’ offices. At the end of the hall is the conference room where we have group discussion.”

 

Rachael turned right once at the end of the hall. As we are walking I am trying remember where everything is.

 

“This pretty much concludes the tour. The remaining hallways are more rooms based on the patient. You are on the hall of our least controlled patients. That could change depending on what we found out about you. Are there any questions?” Rachael hands us all each a paper. It was a schedule.

 

“Do we have to follow this?” I asked.

 

“For now” said Racheal. “This will not start until tomorrow morning so enjoy your day of complete freedom. Let me walk you back to the rec room.” We followed her back to the rec room.

 

“How come you don’t have any game systems?” asked Cartman.

 

“Most video games are violent and we do not tolerate that here. It is easier to go without the system.”

 

“There are some games now without violence” explained Kyle. “They even have brain games.” Rachael smiled.

 

“I was not aware of that. Maybe I can bring it up to the staff. It would be great entertainment for teen and child patients. Go ahead and have some fun. I will see you all later today.” When Rachael walked away. I study the paper she gave me. Breakfast is at 7am. Oh god, 9am one on one therapy, 11am lunch, free time after lunch, 2pm group sessions, and some more shit I don’t care about.

 

“When we get out of here I am kicking your ass!” I said to Cartman as I walked passed him bumping him the process. The last month just about of our summer is being spent in this god forsaken place.

 

“That is completely unnecessary and they don’t tolerate violence. Excuse someone, he threatened me.”

 

“Shut up Cartman!” said Kyle before walking off.

 

“Man I wish they had a pool table” said Kenny.

 

I hung out with Kenny for a while before I went to go look for Kyle. Cool thing is I find out his room is across the hall from mine. I knock on his door frame. Until further notice our doors have to stay open when were in there. I can see he is laying tummy first on the bed. He rolls over placing his hands over his face. His shirt has risen a little and I can see a little flesh of his skin.

 

“I know you don’t really care to be around me right now but I need you right now, you’re my best friend.”

 

Kyle moved his hands and I saw his red eyes. He’s crying!

 

“Stan, I am scared to be in here” he explained.

 

“Dude, I’m scared too. I mean I don’t want to do this but it is better than a dentition center.”

 

“Better for who?” Kyle asked. “I hope they lock Cartman’s ass up and throw away the key.” I laughed because it very well could happen. Cartman has gotten away with a lot of shit in the past. I don’t think he will be able to hide his faults here. Not that he has ever tried to.

 

I smile. “It’s okay be afraid.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Well yeah. I don’t know what to expect from these people here. What are they looking for by talking to us? I have been going through enough stuff as it is.” I lay down beside Kyle on the bed. Surprisingly the mattress is comfy. We are both staring at the ceiling.

 

“I am cutting Cartman off after this” stated Kyle. “I have to get ready for college and I cannot risk him screwing anything up for me.”

 

“I understand dude. He hasn’t changed a bit since we were kids. Sometimes I don’t know why we still hang out with him.”

 

“Pity” he said.

 

“Yeah.” I feel our fingers touch lightly, it feels good. I want to hold his hand like we did in the car that night but I don’t want to weird him out. I feel Kyle take my hand and I let him.

 

“You ever think about the time Cartman tricked me into driving a stolen boat?”

 

“No” replied Kyle.

 

“I do. Makes me wonder why I trusted him with the whole car thing.”

 

“It’s completely stupid to steal a car. I didn’t know he had it in him.”

 

“It just seems like Cartman is always getting us into things. He is a drama queen” said Kyle. I didn’t say anything. We just stared at the ceiling. I am not sure how long but we drifted off at some point. I was awoken by Cartman’s voice.

 

“Awww how cute, look at the fags Kenny.” I open my eyes and looked towards the door. My arms were wrapped around Kyle. We fell asleep and ended up spooning at some point. I feel my face turn red.

 

“Fuck you Cartman” I snapped. I looked down not wanting to wake Kyle. I slide away from him and walk towards the door. I walk down the hall ignoring Cartman and Kenny.

 

“So are we really going to act like we didn’t just see that” laughed Cartman. Kenny and Cartman followed me. “Although Stan and the faggy jew boy hooking up shouldn’t be a surprised.”

 

“Calm down Cartman” said Kenny annoyed. “We have to be stuck here and we have to stick together. For the sake of yourself you better keep the doctors from knowing the real you.”

 

“Whatever” snapped Cartman. “I do what I want. I have nothing to hide.” I laugh at that response as I sit down in a chair in the game room. What do I care. He has a lot to hide in my opinion. Although I drifted off I feel a bit drained, maybe the emotional crap I had to deal with today.

 

“Dinner is going to be in a few” said Kenny. “Do you think we should wake Kyle?”

 

“Yes” I reply running my hands through my hair. “I’ll do it. We will meet you guys there.” I sit there thinking for a while before I get up to go get Kyle. I walk up to his room and he looks like he about to wake. He is tossing and turning. He looks like he is crying, is he having a bad dream again?

 

“Kyle” I called out as I shake him. He is still tossing and turning, I shake him more. Kyle greens shot open. He sits up and hugs me so tightly it knocks the wind of me.

 

“I keep thinking back to that night” he sniffed. “In the car.” Cartman and Kenny are not aware that Kyle has night terrors from the accident. I didn’t want Cartman making fun of him, especially with him being the cause of these night terrors.

 

“It’s okay Kye, I’m here” I smoothed him. I started rocking him back and forth. I buried my head in his hair. Those lovey dovey feelings were trying to come to the surface again. I pull away from Kyle not wanting to get a hard on when I am suppose to be comforting him. I stand up putting my hands in my pockets. “They are already serving dinner or whatever.”

 

Kyle stood up with his face a little flushed. He looked so cute like that. I turn away for a moment to regain myself.

 

“How do I look?” he asked. “I don’t want to look like a weak asshole who can’t handle being away from home.”

 

“You can handle being away from home” I said. “You stay over at my house all the time.” Kyle hit my arm.

 

“That might be what they are thinking” he said walking out the door and I followed. We walked in silence on the way to the cafeteria. Once we got there we could see some patients had assistants to help them eat. There was a line like in a school cafeteria. There are a few people in front of us. I looked at what they were serving. Not bad actually.

 

The main course looked like you could have salisbury steak or baked chicken. Said options was greens beans, corn, mash potatoes, and mac and cheese. I was expecting the food to be total crap, well we haven’t tasted it yet. Kyle and I grabbed our food headed over to Kenny and Cartman.

 

“I can’t believe they won’t let us have seconds!” exclaimed Cartman. “This is total bullshit.”

 

“This is not a buffet fat ass” said Kyle sitting down. I sat next to him.

 

“This food is good” said Kenny with a full mouth.

 

“Dude, chew with your mouth close” I told him.

 

“Of course this food is good to you Kenny, anything is better than the frozen waffles your family is always choking down” said Cartman. Kenny rolled his eyes.

 

“What do you think they are going to discuss at these one on one sessions?” Kyle asked.

 

Kenny shrugged. “They probably want to make sure we are not crazy or something.”

 

“Most of us are not” replied Kyle giving Cartman the death stare.

 

“Why are you looking at me Kyle?” asked Cartman. “There is nothing wrong with me.” I roll my eyes and resume to eating my food.

 

We start making chit chat about what we are going to do when we get out here. Going to the arcade is at the top of the list. Cartman was more focused on the food places he was going to eat at once he got out.

 

We make our way back to our assigned rooms to get ready for bed. I dislike not having a bathroom in my room. The bathroom is in the hall. We are lucky enough to not be in the hall where the rooms have to be locked at night.

 

As I lay in bed I really can’t sleep. I wonder if Kyle is able to sleep. I just hope we will be okay given the night terrors he has. Kyle has been spending the night over almost every weekend since the accident. I didn’t know about the nightmares until Ike told me one day when I was over at their house. When we sleep over he doesn’t have them, he actually sleeps.

 

It’s only natural to start liking someone when you spend a lot of time around them right? It feels like our friendship has shifted in some way but I continue act as if I don’t know these feelings. It’s much easier. I drift off to sleep thinking about Kyle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FriendlyNeighborhoodBug thank you for leaving a comment. The AO3 members and guests that left me kudos , thank you! 
> 
> I forgot to mention this story is going to be the version of Stan that is aggressive and protection of Kyle if you haven't figured that out. Kyle in this story is the sensitive "I want to fit in Kyle" You will see more of that later on.

Breakfast is pretty good. I had French toast with scrambled eggs and side of bacon. I was more nervous about this one on one session with the doctor. During breakfast, I could tell Kyle had a hard time sleeping, he looks like crap. I chat with the guys a little while longer before heading to my one on one session.

 

I wait outside of Dr. Harrington office until he pops his head out telling me it is okay to come in. I sit down in his chair looking around the office because I am nervous.

 

“How are you doing?” he asked.

 

“I’m okay” I replied. 

 

“Good, very good.”

 

“So how do we start?” I ask. “What are we going to talk about?”

 

“We can talk about anything you want today” he replied. Really, I thought this was going to be much harder.

 

“I shouldn’t be here” I state. “I am here because my friend lied to me and had us ride with him in a stolen car.”

 

“What kind of friend would put you in a situation like that?”

 

“I don’t know. He always does stuff like this.” Dr. Harrington looks thoughtful.

 

“Is he really your friend?”

 

“I guess. I have known him since preschool.” Dr. Harrington nodded writing some things down. What the hell is he writing?

 

“How does it make you feel when he does these things?”

 

“It makes me feel like shit. How else is it going to make me feel?” Dr. Harrington starts writing again annoying the hell out of me.

 

“Why do you continue to hang out with this person if they make you feel this way?”

 

“I don’t know. I already told you that!” I snapped. “Can we talk about something else?”

 

“Of course, I said we can talk about whatever you want.”

 

I start talking about me when I use to play football at school and sports. It was much easier to talk about that. Surprisingly the doc is into sports. We talk about some shows I see on TV as well before we could get good in the conversation time was up. I am glad. I rush out of there to go find my friends.

 

I run into Kenny on the way to the rec.

 

“How was it?” he asked.

 

“It was okay” I said with a shrug. 

 

Kenny chuckles. “I really don’t think they want to get in my head, a lot of death in there.” I laugh a bit as Kenny continues to his appointment. I walk into the rec room and I don’t see Kyle. I look around trying to spot his red hair but nothing. I see Cartman in front of the TV. I go down the hall towards Kyle’s room. I look into his room and he is on the bed reading a book I think he took from the rec room.

 

“Hey” I said making my presence known.

 

“Hey” he replied sitting up. “Believe it or not, they actually have some decent books out there. Looks as if they have never been touched.”

 

“I find that believable. You sleep okay?”

 

Kyle look uncomfortable for a minute. “I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me so much.”

 

“Are you going to tell the doctor about it at your appointment?”

 

“It would be wise but I don’t know if I want to. I got some time to figure it out though. How did things go for you?”

 

“It was okay. No big deal.” I sit down on the bed. “God I wish I had my PSP. I am so bored here.”

 

“You could go and find yourself a good book. “

 

“You got jokes” I replied. I hung out with Kyle until it was time for him to go to his appointment. I made my way back to the rec room to hang out with Kenny. The rest of the day went by quickly. That night at bed time I stayed up. I pretended to be sleep but I needed to know when the nurses made their rounds to check on us. Since we are more stable they check only twice from what I saw. At midnight and at 3am. My goal is to be able to sleep with Kyle and prevent his night terrors from happening.

 

I was really tired the following day but it would be worth it. I struggled through my session that day with Dr. Harrington. I ended talking about my family during the time. Kyle noticed how tired I was since I feel asleep in his room during the day. I am not prone to take naps. This place makes it easy though with no source of entertainment.

 

I was pretty stoked to try out my plan that night. I figured I would go in after the 3am check. It would easier to dodge one round instead of two. I wonder why am I risking so much. I just can’t stand seeing Kyle so tired and unhappy. If I can at least provide him some piece of sleeping I will do that.

 

Night time came around and I am more than ready to try out my plan. It is 15 after 3am. I get up and look out my little window in the door. I don’t see anyone. I crack the door open looking up and down the hall. I do not see any nurses. I close my door and quickly move across the hall. I open Kyle’s door and close it quickly. I can see that he is sweating. Jesus I hope I am not too late. I climb under the covers and spoon him close to me despite him being sweaty.

 

“It’s okay Kye” I whisper. “I am here, everything is going to be okay. Sleep well” I get settled into the position and drift off quickly. I wake up just in time to go back to my room. I feel so groggy but I make it back over. Holy fuck I am tired. I wonder do I have the choice to sleep in. I could always eat breakfast and come back to my room. Yeah let me do that. I make my way to the bathroom and wash up. I dread shower time since everything is so open. Doing it with my football team is one thing but with crazed strangers, not cool.

 

I sat down for my breakfast of the day. I just grabbed some fruit and toast not wanting anything heavy.

 

“You look tired as fuck” stated Kenny.

 

“I am” I replied. “After this I am going back to bed.”

 

“I slept pretty good” said Kyle. Your welcome. I felt like death today. I eat quickly and make my way back to my room. I have about an hour and a half before my appointment. I plop down on the bed face first. I snuggled into my pillow. I was about to drift off when I heard Kyle call out to me. I don’t even have the energy to roll over.

 

“What?” I ask.

 

“Can I lay with you?” he asked. 

 

“Your still tired?” I asked.

 

“A little” he says softly.

 

“Okay come on. I don’t have much time.” Kyle gets into my bed and I spoon him as I had done earlier that morning. He smells like the soap they have here as oppose to his usual soap. I am so comfortable that when it is time for my appointment I don’t want to go. I had to pull myself away. 

 

“I’ll be back” I told Kyle.

 

“It’s cool.” He said standing up. “I am going to go hang out with Kenny.” I head off towards the office. I was almost late. Dr. Harrington is happy to see me.

 

“Hi Stan how are you today? You look very tired.”

 

“I am” I said plopping down in my seat.

 

“Well I do have some good news for you” said Dr. Harrington. “You have been good so you can close your room door during the day if you like. We will soon start having field trips that you can also participate in if you like.”

 

“Awesome”

 

“I also want to go over your results.”

 

“Results for what?” Although I have allowed you to talk about whatever you want I was able to gather information” explained Dr. Harrington. He was taking notes so yes I knew what he was talking about but I wouldn’t let him know that.

 

“Stan, I will be sharing the results with your parents. Have you spoken to them since being here?”

 

“No” I replied crossing my arms. “I can talk to them later.”

 

“Um, okay. Well you want to take precaution. You could end up with depression or an addiction to drugs or alcohol. So far you are doing great but you will need to be honest with yourself.” What the fuck. He doesn’t know me as much as he thinks he does. What is he talking about?

 

“Dr. Harrington, I don’t know what you think you know but I am no drunk.” I drink sometimes and get high but I am not telling him that. “I am being honest with myself and I don’t think I have any problems.”

 

“Perhaps” he replied. “My nurses reported that you are very close to Kyle.”

 

“And? He’s my best friend.”

 

“You seem very protective of him.” I think carefully of my next words.

 

“Well of course I am. I have known him since pre k. He is a really strong person but after the accident he was a little, well he is having a hard time.”

 

“What about you? How are you handling the accident?”

 

“I am fine. I am mostly worried about Kyle.”

 

“Why are you so worried about him?”

 

“What do you mean why? He’s my best friend.” I am starting to get agitated.

 

“Do you love him?”

 

“Well yeah I love him. He’s my best friend.”

 

Dr. Harrington cleared his throat. “I mean in a romantic way, Stan.”

 

“No” I said not even thinking about it. I think back to the sleep overs we have cuddling at night and the hand holding. It was all to calm him down and make him feel better, right?

 

“Okay” replied Dr. Harrington. “I am thinking we may bring your family in here for group therapy.”

 

“Please no!” I exclaim. “My family has a lot of issues and I can’t deal with their shit while dealing with my own. Come on doc have a heart.” He was quite for a moment.

 

“We don’t have to just yet. Now let’s discuss some ways for you to deal with your anger and issues.” I try so hard to not flip this guy off. I do not have any problems with anger. God how is he handling Cartman. That is someone with serious issues and anger. I listen to his bullshit for the remainder of my time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Jess and forrestersflowers for the comments. For the AO3 members and guest that give the story kudos, thank you! I like reading people's comments so for each comment I get I will post a new chapter.
> 
> This chapter is short so I will be posting chapter 5 tonight as well. Nothing much going on in this one honestly. Just mindless chit chat.

I go to the rec room and see the guys sitting together. Cartman is with them but I am sure Kenny isn’t really talking to him.

“Hey, I get to go on outings now and I can close my door during the day.”

“Awesome” said Cartman looking at me. “You plan on jacking off or something.” I felt my face blush because I did need to jack off but I wasn’t dare doing that while in here.

“No” I growl. “I am glad I can have some privacy like I did at home. I never thought I would miss school so badly. The good news is nothing is crazy about me. So, I just need to complete the rest of my time here and I’m good. Do you think he will tell you guys your results today?”

“I am sure he will” said Kenny. “Hey, you want to play Uno?”

“Sure” I said sitting down in a chair. We played the card game until it was time for lunch. Sitting down I am trying to decide what I am going to do for the rest of my day. It’s so god damn boring here. 

I see Kyle approaching the table. He was running late because of his appointment. I was almost worried but decided to calm down. Kyle is smart and I am sure he challenged the doctor. Kenny had his appointment and the results were not surprising. He is normal but needs to watch his sexual urges. The doctor said he might take it too far and become a sex addict or something. Not going to lie we laughed our asses off when he said that.

“What were your results?” asked Kenny before Kyle could even sit down. 

“I get the same freedom as you guys” said Kyle. “He said I have anger issues. I don’t think I am that bad.”

“Yes you are” said Cartman. “You cruse me out all the time. I can name more than a few times you put your hands on me.”

“As if you weren’t asking for it” I said annoyed. Lately Cartman has been getting on my fucking nerves.

“Whatever” said Cartman. “He has lost it on you a few times and you were all butt hurt and shit so don’t act like I am the only victim.”

“You are not a victim!” I exclaimed. “That is my whole point.”

“Well I will find out my results following this bullshit lunch. I know I will be okay. I won’t be like you guys having anger issues and sex addiction crap.”

Kenny laughed. “What the fuck ever.” The rest of us starting laughing except Cartman. Following lunch, I went straight to my room. I almost want to take a nap just because there is nothing else to do. I lay there staring at the ceiling thinking about what the doc said. Was I in love with Kyle? I mean it’s not like I am going to act on it. What would he think of me? Maybe he would accept me but what if he didn’t love me the way I love him. Too many possibilities that I did not want to find out.

I hear a knock on my door. I see Kyle face in the window. I wave for him to come in. He looks like he has a lot on his mind. 

“Just wanted to see what you were up to.”

“Shit” I said. Kyle sat down on the bed.

“I wanted to know when we get out of here are we still going to do the sleepovers.”

“Of course dude. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Sometimes I wonder if we are too old for that shit.”

“Never!” I replied looking at him. Kyle is looking down at me with his beautiful emerald eyes. I just want to kiss him. He starts blushing. “What? What did I do?”

Kyle cleared his throat. “Nothing” He stands up. “I am going to go to my room and do some reading.”

“Why don’t you read in here?” I ask not wanting him to leave.

“If you want” he said. “Let me grab my book” Kyle went to grab his book and came back. He sat on my bed reading while I stared off into space. At this moment, I am glad we are stuck in this place together. I don’t think I could make it without him


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion after this chapter is where the story picks up. Hahaha I love how jealous Stan can be but I still love him!

The following day things are getting interesting. We signed up to go on a field trip. I am more than grateful needing out of this place. The only person not coming is Cartman. He got in trouble for arguing with one of the other patients and causing them to have an episode or something. He knows how to push people’s buttons so I am not surprised by this at all.

We are sitting on the bus and it takes me back to school. I am sitting next to Kyle with Kenny behind us. Kyle takes my hand as the bus becomes a bit bumpy. I start smiling as it feels like his hand is giving me life.

We are going to an Aquarium. I have never been, making me feel like a kid on the first day of school. We all climb out with nurses doing a head count. We have to stay in groups of five. Lucky for me we are all together and with nurse Becky. Becky is super cool. Rachael is nice but there is something different about Becky. 

“Alright, I want us to start in the fish tank section and work our way around” said Becky. “We can spread out a little but don’t go too far. Stay in front of me where I can see you.”

“Can do!” grinned Kenny. Becky smirks at him before turning her attention to the other two patients with us. I recall one of the guy name being Daniel and a girl name Celia who likes to be called Cece. 

“I am glad we got to get out today” said Kyle. “I can picture Cartman all pissed off back at the hospital.” He starts laughing and I join him.

“You know he is but he needs to learn not to provoke people. He hasn’t shared his results either. Do you think they found him to be crazy?” Kyle is looking inside the fish tank.

“I doubt it. He is still in the hall with us. They haven’t moved him to be locked up. I doubt he would tell us the truth anyway.”

“Is doc having your parents come in for a group session?” I ask curiously. Kyle looks at me.

“No”

“Shit” I hiss. “He wants my family to come in for a group session. I don’t want that at all. I mean mom, dad, and Shelly are okay but sometimes we are all in room it can get kind of weird.” Kyle knows what I am talking about since he stays over for dinner a lot with the sleep overs.

“It will be okay if he does have them here. I mean maybe this is part of your treatment or something.”

“There is nothing for him to treat Kyle. I feel like he is already treating me like some depressed alcoholic already.”

“Sometimes doctors think they know you better than you know yourself. Trust me you are not an alcoholic and you are not depressed. Even with everything that has happened to us. I am surprised I am not depressed.” I nod in agreement. “I think it is because you have been helping me a lot.” Kyle takes a deep breath and I can sense he thinking of something deep.

“What is it?” I ask continuing out walk. I turn around to see that Kenny is flirting with Becky. He would try to get at someone he has no chance with. 

“It’s nothing” he says nervously. “I wish we could have field trips like this at school.” 

I laugh. “Fat chance. Sometimes I feel like they don’t care to bring us culture. You think after that crap with Principal PC they would have learned.” I wonder what he was going to say. I know he was thinking about something serious. It’s not like him to not share with me. I decide to not push the issue. We get to a bigger room that is taking us to the next section. We continue to walk and chit chat until it is time for lunch.

“How is this being paid for?” asked Kyle.

“Don’t worry this is included in your stay” said Becky.

“Aw” replied Kenny. “I thought you were treating us.” Becky smirks but doesn’t say anything. Kenny turns his attention to us. “How are you guys doing?”

“Everything is fine” replied Kyle picking up his chicken sandwich. “It’s so peaceful right now.”

“Yeah no Cartman” laughed Kenny. He goes back to eating his French fry. “You think they are going to lock him away?”

“We were talking about that early” I said before taking a sip of my sprite.

“Well I for one am waiting for Cartman to implode. You know deep down he is control freak.” I could not agree with Kenny more. We finish our lunch and get back to touring all the many fishes. Kenny stops Becky when he notices a mini theater.

“Hey, can we go in there?” he asked. Becky reads the poster. It is only a 30 minute short film about sharks.

“That looks really cool” she said. “Daniel, Cece, would you like to see the movie?”

“It’s whatever” said Daniel.

“Yay!” cheered Cece clapping her hands together.

“Let me go and check on times for the movie.” Becky walks over to this little booth. I don’t really care to see a movie about sharks. I would prefer we continue walking. I sit enough at the hospital as it is. Becky walks back over. It plays on a loop. We can go ahead inside.

“Can we sit anywhere we want or do we have to sit together?” asked Kyle.

“You can sit anywhere you like as long as I can see you” said Becky. We walked into the small theater. Kyle and I picked seats in the center. Kenny sits with Becky while Cece takes the front row while Daniel sits a couple of seats down from her. “We have 5 minutes until it starts.”

Kyle leans a little close to me making me feel all fuzzy inside. I finally dawned on me that we were about to be in a dark area in close quarters. I swallow my nervousness reminding myself this is like any other time we would go to the movies. The screen lights up with the first scene being a sharks teeth as if we were being eaten.

“Jesus” said Kyle. “Are they trying to give us heart attacks.”

“Probably trying to make it seem cool for little kids” I laughed. I focus on the screen as the voice starts to narrate. Kyle’s hand grazed mine causing a slight shiver to go through me. Maybe I do love him, is this what love feels like? I have never been in love before. I mean Wendy was cool but it didn’t feel like this. With her I got nervous and would throw up. This here I feel like my heart is always in my throat, Kyle touching me I always notice right away with a shiver or pleasure of some kind. That is the best way I can explain it. I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves.

We hovered over holding hands it seems for the reminder of the film. It’s not like we needed to or anything it just felt that way to me. I fought not to grab his hand. It kept touching mine. I was starting to wonder if he was doing it on purpose. The rest of the field trip was nice but it did tire me out with all the walking. On the way back to the hospital Kyle and I feel asleep.

“Hey” said Kenny. “We’re back.” He pushed my head forward.

“Dude, the fuck?” I said agitated. 

“Language” said Becky. “We are back. Let’s go and get you all settled in. Dinner will be in another hour. I am sure you all are hungry again at this point.”

“No kidding” said Kenny rubbing his tummy.

“You’re always hungry” said Kyle sleepy. We all stood up and made our way off the bus. We got checked in the same way we did when we first got here. I swear I will never go to jail. Not ever. We headed towards our rooms.

“Hey” whispered Kenny. “That Becky chick is totally digging me.”

“How do you even know?” I asked curiously as I stuff my hands in my pockets.

“Are you serious? All the time she spent with me today. I could see it in her eyes man. She wants me to totally fuck her.”

“How can you be thinking about sex at a time like this?” asked Kyle bewildered.

“How can you not?” replied Kenny. We walked into the rec area seeming as we have to pass it to get to our rooms. “Well hello there.”

“Who are you talking to Kenny?” I asked.

“That pretty brunette. She was not here before.” I followed Kenny gaze and he was right. Some new girl was in the room. She was sitting in the mini library section. Kenny walked over to her as Kyle and I proceeded to our rooms.

“You want to hang out in your room or mine?”

“Doesn’t matter but I prefer my room. I like the way the sun shines in during this time. Makes my room super bright and makes me feel like I am on the beach.”

“Really? That sounds pretty good about right now. Seeming how we could have actually been at a beach right now.” We head into Kyle’s room and close the door. I pull out some paper to start drawing some random shit while Kyle as usual is reading. It feels a little tense in here but it could just be me. I keep stealing glances of him here and there. Kyle catches me and I quickly avert my gaze back to my drawing.

“Stan” I look him but before he could get another word out Kenny burst through the door. Kyle put his book down looking at Kenny. “You could at least knock.”

“This couldn’t wait” said Kenny. “We know that brunette girl I was talking to. She’s your ex Rebecca.” I felt my face hit the floor. I glanced at Kyle to read his face, he is just as baffled as me.

“What is she doing here?”

“She wouldn’t tell me. I do know she has to be here for 3 months.” I felt bad for her. I don’t even want to be here for the 30 days we have to do. Kyle stood up.

“I am going to go talk to her.”

“About what?” I asked. “You haven’t spoke to her in years.”

“We talk here and there on facebook. You would know that if you had one.” I roll my eyes.

“Facebook is the devil” I state. “How come you never told me you were talking to her.”

“It’s not important” he shrugged. “I’ll be right back.” He walks out the door. Kenny is looking at me.

“What?”

“Nothing. You two have something going on?” Leave it to Kenny to get right to the point. I know I was blushing but I tried not to focus on that.

“No way. We are just hanging out like we always do.”

“Yeah, you guys are hanging out about the same but you look at him differently.” Kenny leaned in the doorway crossing his arms.

“What do you mean?” I asked wanting to know what was giving me away.

“It’s something I can’t explain. You have been become more protective of him. The look you give him is more longing or pining maybe. I am not sure but something has changed.”

“The only thing that has changed is we are stuck in this god awful place.” I snap standing up.

“Where are you going?” asked Kenny.

“To my fucking room” I said. I feel bad for blowing up on him but I don’t even understand my own feelings or what is even going on here. Kyle never came back to the room. I walk with Kenny to the lunchroom. Cartman is still being punished and is not even there. I look for Kyle and he has the nerve to try and sit with Rebecca. What the fuck is this shit?

Rebecca has an aid with her. The aid says something to Kyle and he walks away from the table to sit with us.

“You find out why she is here?” asked Kenny with a full mouth. He will never learn, chew with your mouth close.

“Yes but I am not telling you. If she wanted you to know she would have told you.”

“How nice of you to join us” I say with a little venom in my voice.

“I wanted to sit with Rebecca but her aid or whatever, the aid wouldn’t let me. Stan, are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad” I lie. “I am just tired and cranky or whatever.” Kyle rolls his eyes before focus on his food. I don’t know why but I don’t want him talking to Rebecca. What if they start dating again? He really should not be in a relationship given his current state. I wonder if I should even go into his room tonight? I know I will because he needs me and I will help him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering Rebecca is there because she has a eating disorder, thus the aid she has to have sit with her for meals. Kyle would have figured that out without her telling him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Jess and FriendlyNeighborhoodBug for the lovely comments. 2 chapters posted tonight as promised. Oh I forgot to mention I usually don't like to ask people to comment. They either like the story or not. Plain and simple. They want to leave a comment they will. In this case I decided to reward readers with the next chapter for leaving a comment lol. My virtual cookie to you.
> 
> Thank you HazelOrbs, That1weirdfangirl, ItsEasyMKay, Ms_Swings_From_One_to_Another, and Wildshadow for the kudos along with the guests who left kudos.

The remaining time at the facility went by quickly. I was glad to be getting out of this jail. Cartman was getting out on time as well which let us know he fooled the doctors somehow. His crazy ass belongs here.

 

The doctor told my parents about me being normal. I am sure he told them to keep me away from drugs and alcohol. He at least decided to spare me the family visit. I couldn’t get back home to my room soon enough. I sat my bags down and began unpacking. I could feel my mom in the door way.

 

“We missed you while you were gone sweetheart”

 

“Yeah I know” I said tossing some of my cloths in a hamper. 

 

“Although I do not think you belong there I am glad you went. Dr. Harrington was able to help you. He might have saved your life.”

 

“Yeah sure, whatever” I said grabbing my cell phone from my nightstand. I text Kyle to let me know when he got home.

 

“Stanley, I don’t want you hanging around Cartman. I know you are going to do what you want but I do not want to see you end up in jail.”

 

“Don’t worry mom I won’t be hanging out with Cartman like that” I said sitting down at my computer. 

 

“Okay then” she replied with a smile. “I will let you get to it.” She closed my room door. I got up and went to go lock it. A month without jacking off is a long ass time. I sat back in front of my computer and got back to the one thing I really wanted to do. I didn’t last long at all. It was very quick and powerful. I spent it thinking about Kyle and for some strange reason I don’t even feel bad about it.

 

I run my hands through my hair as I think about our last month. I was bored out of my mind but I enjoyed every minute with Kyle. I am in love with him. I don’t want to act on it and mess things up. I am surfing the internet when I see a text from Kyle.

 

Kyle: My mom isn’t letting me go anywhere. She is so worried about me.

 

Stan: Are you fucking serious. Dude I need to see you. We waited too long for this freedom.

 

Kyle: I know I know. You know how my mom is this though.

 

Stan: Where are you?

 

Kyle: We are out eating at the moment. Why?

 

Stan: Will your mom allow you to have company?

 

Kyle: I just asked her and she said no. They are treating me like a criminal. I don’t like this one bit. Do they not have any faith in me?

 

Stan: Did you leave your window open?

 

Kyle: Yeah, I wanted to air it out. Are you planning to sneak in!?

 

Stan: Of course I am. I am heading over there now. I’ll hide in your closet until I know the cost is clear.

 

Kyle: Are you crazy?

 

Stan: No, I just need my best friend

 

Kyle: Alright dude, do it. I have to stop texting. Mom is giving me that look.

 

I put my phone into my front pocket and grab my backpack on the side of my desk. I throw some night clothes in there and clothes to change into tomorrow. I go to the bathroom and grab my toothpaste and toothbrush along with my body spray. I am smiling on the inside as I think about seeing Kyle. I don’t need my charger I can use his.

 

I don’t feel like being questioned by my parents. I wait until I hear them go in their room before I head out. The walk to Kyle’s house is short, all of 5 minutes. I went to the side of the house and started to climb the tree. This tree has always been my saver in times like this. Lucky for me I am not overweight or I would have broken a branch. I lean over and tap the window open. I climb in falling on the floor.

 

Kyle room looks as clean and neat as it always does. I can see that he hasn’t unpacked his bags yet. I go ahead and put my backpack in the closet. I slowly walk around his room thinking about all the good times we had in here. Times like this I miss being a kid. Everything was an adventure to us. Nothing we did landed us in the crazy house or jail.

 

I sat down at Kyle’s computer. I felt like drawing a little. I went into his draw to grab paper and pencil and saw a notebook. Perfect, I grab the notebook and open it to find a blank page. I noticed that most of the notebook is written in. I pretty much ignored it until I saw my name on it. What’s this now?

 

It is opened on some random page. I notice the date was sometime last year.

*** Journal Entry***

Getting ready for Stan’s party. I got him the perfect gift this year. He has been wanting the new modern warfare game. It’s not out yet so I preordered it for him the limited-edition pack. He is going to be so happy.

 

I am nervous about the party a bit. This year he invited all of our classmates just about instead of it just being close friends. He can do what he wants it’s his birthday. I wish it could be the three of us. Stan, Kenny and I, I can do without Cartman.

 

I stop reading. This is a journal. I wonder what else he has in here. I flip through wanting to read about the night of the car accident, joy ride, whatever you want to call it. I find it many pages later.

***Journal Entry***

Tonight was going so well and that asshole just had to ruin it. I have never been so scared in my fucking life. Cartman stole a car and didn’t tell us. We thought we were going for a ride in his mom new car. She has always buyst him whatever he wanted so didn’t think anything of it. This retard gets into a chase with cops. Cops! Then he crashes the car in the process. We are lucky to be alive.

 

I am going have a bruise where the seatbelt held me. I was holding Stan’s hand up until the point we crashed. The impact separated our hands. I never felt so close to him before. It’s hard to explain. My heart was beating out of my chest, I felt happy, scared. Well being scared makes sense considering the circumstances. The car accident, me being gay. I need to-

 

Did I just read this right? Kyle is gay. What the fuck.

***Journal Entry**

I know I just need to tell him but I want to do it in my own time. So many people tell their friends, family and things change. I don’t want things to change. I want them to stay the same. I don’t want to be treated any different. I am still the same person but you know how stupid people are. 

 

I will never forgive Cartman for this. We had to have our parents pick us up at the police station. I was so embarrassed. My dad is going to be taking on our cases to ensure we don’t go to jail for this. Cartman never apologized or nothing. I can’t stand him.

 

I skim over the next few pages. I become sad as I read about his nightmares. They started a few days after the accident. He wrote about how staying with me was the only time he got a night’s sleep. He made me sound great in these pages, I think I am just average. 

***Journal Entry***

Things went better than expected in court. I am glad my dad was able to get us something that would leave our file before getting into college. I am annoyed with the fact that we will have to go to this place at the end of summer. I am disappointed since we were going to go camping on the beach and do some really cool shit. Now we can’t.

 

These nightmares are also starting to get to me. I look for to my weekend sleepovers with Stan. I don’t know if I could get through this without him. I feel embarrassed still from the one weekend Stan heard me screaming and shaking in my sleep. He noticed right away because I mean he was sleeping beside me. I can’t stop thinking about how he wrapped his arms around me and held me. Just that and breathing in Stan’s scent makes me feel like everything is going to be okay.

 

Besides that, I am ready for our last year of school to start. I have so many schools I want to send in applications to. I wonder does Stan even have any colleges picked out yet? What if I am not better by time we have to head away to college? What the fuck am I going to do without him? I will do my best to try and go to the same school as him. I would rather not know the answer to that last question.

I go over the next couple of pages smiling. He talks about me a lot, more than he talks about even his own family. It doesn’t scare me in anyway but makes me happy. I stop on an entry that sounds interesting.

***Journal Entry***

Last night I had this awesome dream about Stan. I actually confessed that I was gay and he said he was gay too. I know this is just a dream but it felt damn good to know that I am not alone. I tell him that I love him, don’t know why I do that. It’s not like I don’t love him I do a lot more than I would like to admit. Anyway, he says he feels the same way and starts blowing me. It felt so-

 

This is a good page I am on when I heard his family enter the house. I put the notebook back where I got it. I ran and hide in the closet. I sat on the floor not knowing how long I would have to be in here. My mind was racing.

I am in love with Kyle and he is gay. Am I gay? I still find girls attractive so this doesn’t make any damn sense. Does Kyle really love me or was this just babble on his part? I hear Kyle come into his room. It sounds like his mother is with him. I quite my breathing so I can hear what is being said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the test between Stan and Kyle in this chapter. It had that feeling to me that it would have really happened like I wrote it. I can totally picture Kyle mom giving him the bitch face too hehehe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some what a beefy chapter here. We finally get to some action *wiggles eyebrows*

“Kyle, I do not want to ground you but I would prefer if you stayed home for a while.”

 

“Mom we only have two weeks left before school starts. I lost a good month of it in that place. I want to at least enjoy my last couple of weeks.”

 

“I understand that but I do not want to risk anything else happening to you. You know we love you.”

 

“Yes, I know. Can I at least have company over here?” It was quite for a moment.

 

“I guess so but not until this upcoming weekend. I need you to get refocused on what matters in life. That Eric Cartman is not allowed.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about that” assured Kyle.

 

“Good, I love you” said his mom. I heard his room door close. I heard him walking around a bit before the closet door opened. He looked down at me.

 

“Hey dude, I hope I didn’t have you waiting too long.”

 

“Naw, it was cool” I said standing up. “I’ll leave my backpack in the closet in case they come back.”

 

“I locked the door” explained Kyle. “I’m not retarded.” I couldn’t help but look at him with new eyes. He was still my Kyle. He dress the same, acts the same, nothing is different about him. “What?” He noticed I was staring.

 

“Nothing” I replied sitting on his bed. “I am just glad to be in your real room and not the coo coo nest anymore.”

 

Kyle sighed turning on his TV. “I am scarred for life! I never want to go to jail and I know it’s a lot worse than being locked up in the looney bin.” He sat on the bed beside me.

 

“Your mom sounded really worried.”

 

“Your mom would be worried too if you woke up screaming in the night. I think she hates Cartman more than I do, you know how my mom is.”

 

“Yeah” I agreed. “Did your parents bring Kenny’s parents up there?”

 

“Only his mom. She didn’t know where his dad was. Let me know if you get hungry I will grab something for you.”

 

“Thanks” I said pulling out my phone. I was pretty much surfing the net while Kyle was watching TV. We were not saying much. I wonder what is he thinking? I almost want to tell him that I know, he’s my best friend and I love him no matter what. I don’t want him to know I stumbled across that notebook. Besides I think I want to keep reading it. It was pretty cool being inside Kyle’s mind.

 

I am leaning back again the headboard. I feel myself becoming tired a bit. I sit my phone down and close my eyes. I don’t know how long I was sleep but I felt Kyle push me hard. I hit the floor crying out. From under his bed I could see some feet.

 

“Kyle, have you seen Stanley? His mother called here looking for him.”

 

“Really mom, you interrupted my nap for that? No I haven’t seen him since we checked out. We had texted but that’s it.”

 

“Well you tell him his mother is worried sick about him. You think after all we went through he would be spending time with his parents.”

 

“Mom we’re teenagers that was locked up for the past 30 days. We want to enjoy ourselves for a little while.”

 

“You did enough of that the night you took that joy ride.”

 

“I told you I did not know the car was stolen! Mom can you please leave. I need some time alone.”

 

“You do not tell me what to do! I know you do need your space so I will leave.” I saw her walk out of the room. I sat up and saw Kyle and he looked so upset. I got on the bed with him and hugged him. He hates fighting with his parents, especially his mom. I take a deep breath as I enjoy having him in my arms, I know he is too.

 

“Thank you” he said pulling away. “Sorry I had to push you. I feel asleep and didn’t have time to react. My mom was already mad I had my door locked.”

 

I chuckle. “That shit hurt but I am okay though. I am getting kind of hungry though.”

 

“I’ll go grab something for you in a bit. I am not in a rush to go down stairs. Why didn’t you tell your parents you were leaving the house? You could have easily told them you were staying at Kenny’s.”

 

“They were smothering me besides I wanted to see my best friend.” Kyle started blushing.

 

“Don’t say it like that” he laughed.

 

“Like what” I respond teasing him.

 

“Dude, are you flirting with me?”

 

“I was just kidding around Jesus” I said killing the fun. I move away and grab my phone. I can see that Kenny and Cartmen texted me. They were letting me know about my mom too.

 

“You sound agitated” said Kyle.

 

“I’m not” I lied.

 

“Your lying to me but I will let you have that.” Kyle walks over to his computer. Shit we shouldn’t be in here fighting. We could be watching TV or playing video games and we are fighting over stupid shit.

 

I text Shelly and tell her to inform mom I won’t be home tonight. Shelly responds telling me mom is going to be pissed off. I don’t really care at this point. I am where I want to be. After a few minutes Kyle left the room I assume to get me something to eat. I really want to read some more from his journal but I know I wouldn’t have enough time. I shut my phone off.

 

I go to the closet and grab my backpack so I can put on some night clothes. I hear the door open as I am about to put on my night shirt. I am glad it is just Kyle. For the first time I witness him checking me out and I like it. I slide my shirt over my head and smile at him.

 

“I know you are happy to see some food but damn” said Kyle sitting the plate on his nightstand. “My parents go to bed at 10, so after that if you need to use the restroom you can.”

 

“Sweet” I said grabbing the plate as I sit down on the bed. I give his mom that, she can cook her ass off. I wolfed down the food on plate washing it down with the fruit punch Kyle brought me to drink. He took everything when I was done out of the room. I run my hands threw my hair wondering if I really should go back home tonight.

 

All I can think about is touching Kyle, all over. I can’t though. I just can’t. I feel like I can’t control myself. Kyle comes back into the room giving me a funny look.

 

“Why are you pacing?”

 

“I’m just getting a little exercise” I laughed. “Um did you want to play any games?”

 

“Naw, they are too loud. Let’s just hang out.” Kyle sat back down at his computer. I wonder what is he doing over there on the computer?

 

“I turned my phone off. Can I use your iPad?”

 

“Sure” Kyle unplugged it and handed it to me. Is it just me or is it tension in the air? Maybe it’s just me. I start playing games on the iPad up until Kyle is ready for bed. I put up the iPad and get comfortable in Kyle’s bed. I can tell he is nervous about changing clothes in front of me. I turn over and face the window to give him a peace of mind without having to say anything.

 

I finally feel him get in the bed beside me. I don’t say anything I just lay on my side trying to go to sleep. It’s hard to do since I had that nap. I am laying there just thinking. At some point I drifted off but I am awakened by Kyle tossing as he is having a nightmare. I wrap my arms around and sooth him until he calms down. Thank god he didn’t get to the point where he was screaming. Last thing I needed was his mom walking in here.

 

Kyle was sweating. I could feel his dampness on the front of my shirt. I rub my hand up and down his back. I felt my anger return thinking about how much that accident affected Kyle. I fell back asleep snuggling into Kyle.

 

At some point I think Kyle shifted. I opened my eyes and saw he was now facing me. He looked more calm and peaceful. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. I could feel myself getting hard. Really, over a forehead kiss, god I’m such a loser. I saw Kyle open his eyes. I almost freaked out.

 

“Thank you” he whispered.

 

“For what?” I asked 

 

“For holding me” I felt myself blushing. “Stan what’s going on?”

 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

 

“You have been acting weird, I can’t explain it.” I grab Kyle’s hand because I don’t know what else to do or say. Kyle closed his eyes.

 

“I’m still me” I said with my heart in my throat. “I just want to make sure you are okay. The accident was really hard on you. I care about you.”

 

“Don’t say it like that” 

 

“Don’t say it like what?” I ask although I know what he means. It’s getting harder and harder for me to control myself by the minute. “Kyle, I am going to do something. I need you to not judge me.”

 

“I would never do that to you.”

 

“Promise?” I ask.

 

“Promise” he replied looking at me. I got closer to Kyle. I could see the panic all over his face. I kiss him while still making eye contact. Kyle is resistant for a moment. I close my eyes giving in to the kiss completely. It’s not different from kissing a girl except it’s Kyle and I love him. I pull him closer wanting to feel more his body. I slide my tongue into Kyle’s mouth earning a moan from him. I roll on top of him never breaking the kiss. Soon I am grinding my pelvis against his.

 

“Stan, please let’s not do this. You’re not in your right mind.”

 

I look Kyle in the eye. “I am in my right mind” I tell him grabbing his dick and slowly stroking it. I tighten my grip and move a little faster. Kyle eyes start to roll in the back of his head. It started to kick in I am holding someone else dick that isn’t mind own. I can feel my own dick throbbing. I release it from my pants. I lean back down and kiss Kyle.

 

Kyle wraps his arms around me. I can tell he is getting into it and I am glad. I don’t want to feel in any way I forced him. I can feel our dicks touch slightly. I moan a little. I go back jerking Kyle off. After a few moans of his own he manages to grab me and start doing the same. I am so hard it hurts, I’m glad he decided to finally touch me.

 

I go back to kissing Kyle as we jerk each other off. Kyle suddenly pulls away. “Omg I’m coming!” Kyle arches his back as I continue to jerk him until he is satisfied. I moan as I release myself on Kyle’s stomach. I lay on my side not regretting anything. 

 

I hear Kyle going into his nightstand. I finally look over at him as he is cleaning himself off.

 

“What just happened?” he asked quietly since the whole house is sleep.

 

“What I wanted to happen” I reply.

 

“You wanted to jerk me off?” asked Kyle.

 

“Yes” I admit. His back is still to me. He finally lays down facing me.

 

“Stan I’m gay. This is not experimental for me. We can’t do this again. Don’t tell the guys yet. I will tell them in my own time.”

 

“I support you. It’s okay”

 

“You sure you’re not saying that because you just got off.”

 

“No, I’m not. I care about you.” Kyle doesn’t say anything further. He rolls over and I know he is upset. I decide to give him his space as I think about how we should move forward from this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. I got to post a story before going in to work today. Yay!

I fell asleep and didn’t wake until I heard Kyle’s mom outside his door. “Kyle” she called. Shit. I ran to the closet and shut the door while Kyle stumbled out of bed. He opened the door with his curly red hair flying everywhere.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

“Your brother is going school shopping. Would you like to come?”

 

“Not today” replied Kyle. “I’m still really tired.”

 

“Okay then. Your father will be with us so call us if you need anything.” She closes the door and Kyle locks it. I come out of the closet relieved we didn’t get busted.

 

“You sleep well?” I ask not knowing what else to say. He looks at me and blushes. Something tells me he is thinking about what we did half way through the night. I walk over to him and he starts backing away. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, I just think you are with me for the wrong reasons. I don’t want my first experiences to be with someone who isn’t my boyfriend.” This is not panning out like how I thought. I run my hand through my hair.

 

“Kyle, I love you. I have just recently come to terms with it. I don’t know if I am gay or not but I know I love you. Isn’t that good enough?”

 

“See! I knew something was different with you!” Kyle sits down on his bed putting his face into his hands. I go and sit next to him.

 

“I didn’t realize I was in love with you until Dr. Harrington suggested it.”

 

Kyle looked up. “You talked to Dr. Harrington about me?”

 

“Of course. He just said how the nurses noticed we were always together or whatever. We are always together so it was no big deal to me. I did tell him how I regret convincing you to get in the car that night.”

 

Kyle smiles. “I know you do but I made the choice to get in that car. You have been a great support system during this whole ordeal.” I nodded noticing he never responded to my love confession.

 

“How do you feel about me loving you?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” I say now agitated.

 

Kyle looked down at his feet and sighed. He looked back up at me. “Your confused. I can’t get excited about what happened. It will hurt me later down the line.” I pull Kyle in for a kiss. He pulls back. “That is not helping.”

 

I frown. “Go out with me” 

 

This catches his attention. “What?”

 

“You heard me. Go out with me.”

 

“Are you asking or telling me?” I sigh. Only Kyle would be this difficult.

 

“Kyle, will you be my boyfriend? I love you and I want to be with you? Do you think I am still just experimenting?” I can tell Kyle is stunned.

 

“Dude, your serious. Omg I never thought....” He laid back on his bed. I feel myself wanting to jump him but I keep myself in check.

 

“Dude, just give me a chance, give us a chance” I look at Kyle to let him know I mean business. He nods.

 

“Okay” he agreed. “Don’t go acting all super weird on me.” I started grinning I grabbed Kyle and kissed him. This time he happily returns it. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

 

“Believe it” I smiled. “Are we going to act as a couple behind closed doors only? I know you said you want to tell them in your own time.”

 

Kyle nods. “Sometimes I think I don’t care what others think but at the end of the day I do. It’s so fucking annoying.”

 

“Let’s just start with our close friends and go from there. It would make sense to tell our close friends.”

 

“We can do that” Kyle phone started buzzing. Kyle showed me the messages Kenny sent.

 

Kenny: Kyle is Stan over there? His mom called my cell wanting to speak to him?

 

Kenny: He better take his ass home. His people’s sound pissed.

 

Shit. It was worth it though, so worth it. I run to the closet and grab my bag. I go to the bathroom, wash up and change into my clothes. I come back to Kyle’s room and he is still in his sleep clothes.

 

“You’re not going to get dressed?” I ask him grabbing my phone.

“I am about to go shower” he replied. “I was waiting to see you out. You can use the backdoor at least and not the tree.” I look at Kyle as he looks so cute with his freckles shining through and his messy hair. I pull him for a kiss not wasting any time putting my tongue in his mouth. I wrap my arms around his drawing him closer. I could feel him grow hard against my stomach.

 

“Jesus, Stan what are you trying to do to me” he muttered.

 

“A lot of things” I whispered. I pulled away from him because if I didn’t who knows what we would end up doing. Kyle followed me down stairs to the kitchen where I could head out the back. I feel the happiest I have felt in a long time. I sigh as I walk up to the house. No point in trying to go through my window. I use my key to open the front door. I see my mom come from the kitchen.

 

“Stanley Marsh!” she yelled.

 

“I’m sorry mom but I needed a night out.”

 

“A night out doing what? I called Kenny because your sister said you were staying there. Kenny would not put you on the phone!”

 

“I was sleep mom” I lied.

 

“Why didn’t he just wake you?”

 

“Because I told him not to! Mom sleeping at night in that looney bin was hell. I was glad to actually sleep some where I knew. You can ground me or whatever.” I walked towards the stairs and I can tell my mom is stunned.

 

“We will finish talking about this later” she yelled.

 

I got to my room door when Shelly stuck her head out of her room.

 

“Hey asshole!” she yells. “You had mom and dad having a fucking fit last night.”

 

“I didn’t do it on purpose. You don’t know what it is like to have your freedom taken away. To be watched doing everything! Once you know how that feels then you can talk about why I did what I did.” I opened my door and slammed it shut not giving her a chance to respond. I pinch the bridge of my nose as I think about how being in that asylum actually fucked me up in a way.

 

I toss my backpack on the floor as I turn my phone on. I had several voice messages and text messages. I browse over the messages only responding to Kenny. Cartman texted me too but I don’t respond to his. I delete my voice mails without listening to them.

 

I can’t believe Kyle is my boyfriend. I lay down on my bed thinking about it some more. I am okay with it. I wonder what sex will be like? I had come close when Wendy and I was dating but we never actually went through with it? How long has Kyle known he was gay? Is he still a virgin? Probably, I can’t see him hooking up without telling me. I also did not come across any of that information when reading his notebook.

 

I wonder how things are going to be in school? We have two weeks left before it starts so it won’t have to wonder long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to capture Kyle being difficult regarding Stan asking him out. His personality in this story seems like he is a bit more careful with his feeling. Sure he was pining for Stan but he never thought Stan would want to be with him. Ahhh happy ending :-)
> 
> There are more chapters of drama so don't panic lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and for continuing to read the story.
> 
> I wanted your opinion on what to story I should post next. Information below.
> 
> I Need You- Kyle is in the NBA and enjoying the fruits of his labor. Stan and Kyle drifted apart once Kyle joined the basketball team. Kyle is now wanting to get their friendship back. How much has Kyle and Stan changed during their time apart.
> 
> What Am I To You- Stan and Kyle become close and want a relationship. Things get complicated once their parents start dating
> 
> By time I post the story the description will be 10 times better. I also can't give away everything that is going to happen in the stories! Let me know which one we should go with in the comments.

I walk up to the bus stop and Kenny is already there.

 

“Hey dude” I greet.

 

“Hey” he replied. “Man I am so sick of catching the bus. I was thinking we could all pitch in a get a car or something.”

 

“Not a bad idea. How would the whole insurance thing work?” Kenny shrugged.

 

“We can figure it out when the time comes. The main part is coming up with the money.”

 

“Shouldn’t be too hard since none of us are in after school activities.” I stopped playing football the previous school year. I didn’t like all the pressure, whining and nagging that came with it. My dad begged me to keep playing but he is not the one having to put up with the bullshit so I ignored him.

 

“Wal Mart is hiring if you guys wanted to put in apps with me?”

 

“Dude, my dad worked for the Wal Mart, that place is evil. Can’t we work at Target or something?”

 

“I didn’t think about it.” We look down the street as Kyle approaches. He looks so cute in medium tint jeans and green tee shirt and green orange plaid button down short sleeve. 

 

“What are you guys talking about?” he asked standing beside Kenny. Why is he standing beside Kenny and not me?

 

“I was talking about how we should all get jobs so that we can save up to buy a joint car. Riding the bus sucks ass.”

 

Kyle laughs. “I can’t picture myself working while staying on top of AP classes but I think I can work it out.” Kyle frowns at something behind me. I turn around and see Cartman approaching.

 

“Sup guys” said Cartman. I turned back around not saying anything to him. “Seriously you guys, your still mad?” We continue to ignore him. “You guys are acting like a bunch of bitches about this whole thing.” Kenny rolls his eyes as the bus pulls up.

 

We find our usual seats and sit down. I can hear Cartman still bitching. Kyle sits down beside me.

 

“How are you?” I ask him.

 

“I am doing good. Next week I start my visits.” Kyle finally decided to except that he needed help regarding his night terrors. His mom set up an appointment for him. So far he has to go once a week for the next month.

 

“How did you sleep last night?” Kyle blushes pushing me with his elbow causing me to laugh. I went to see him last night before he went to bed to give him a little something to help him sleep better.

 

“Sucks this year we won’t be in the same classes” he said changing the subject.

 

“Nobody told you to sign up for AP classes. Why would you want to take harder classes anyway?”

 

“These classes actually go towards my college credits. I won’t have to take many basic classes once I start. That’s my goal at least. It will help me to finish school a lot faster. When you are stuck all 4 years going to college and I did in 3, you won’t be laughing.”

 

“Whatever dude” 

 

The school day was long as usual. Class wasn’t as fun without Kyle in it. We at least get to have lunch together. I actually brought lunch from home. I was busy eating my sandwich and enjoy lunch when Cartman does what Cartman does.

 

“You guys are going to have to start talking to me at one point”

 

“I am talking to you, when I feel like it” said Kenny. “Why do you need us to talk to you so badly anyways. You do enough talking for us.”

 

“You guys are my best friends” whined Cartman. I roll my eyes while Kyle shakes his head. “So did you guys hear about Craig and Tweek?”

 

“What about them?” I asked. 

 

“They totally fagged up this past summer in camp” laughed Cartman. “They are actually dating. I mean Tweek, I get but Craig. Jesus.”

 

“What business is it of yours who he dates?” asked Kyle. I know he struck a cord and I know why.

 

“It is my business who everyone dates” said Cartman. “I know cupid.” I roll my eyes not this shit again.

 

“There is no such thing as cupid” I stated. “Either you have a connection with a person or you don’t. Gender shouldn’t even really matter.”

 

“The hell it doesn’t!” exclaimed Cartman. “Men are with women, Blacks with blacks, jew with jews. You get the picture!”

 

“You are a jackass, a racist jackass.”

 

“Oh please. I am no racist. I don’t hate one race over a neither.”

 

“We are not doing this” said Kyle standing up to put his now empty tray up.

 

I look at Cartman. “If you want to continue to be friends with us. You need to stop saying and doing dumb shit like this. We are not little kids anymore and we won’t stand for your bullshit anymore.” I stand up and walk over to Kyle. “Hey”

 

“Don’t baby me, I’m fine” he replied. I take one look and know he is lying but I let it go. It is not the time or place to push him.

 

“Did you want to come over to my house after school?” I ask.

 

“Yeah I can. I have been wanting to play on your Playstation anyways.”

 

“Do you regret buying the Xbox One” I tease.

 

“No!” retorted Kyle. “They just have some damn good game exclusives. You know the gaming industry is in this together to bleed us dry.”

 

“Excuses!” I say pointing a finger at him. “I will meet you at your locker after the last class.”

 

“Alright” said Kyle. I wanted to walk him to class but his class was too far from mind. I would end up being late. Having 5 minutes in between classes is total bullshit. The end of the day came around quickly. The ride home was the same as had been in previous years.

 

I unlocked the door excited to get Kyle back in my room. I had some stuff I wanted to try out today. I see my mom on the couch.

 

“Hey mom” I say as I go towards the stairs.

 

“Hi Mrs. Marsh” said Kyle.

 

“Stanley, how was your first day of school?”

 

I stop after going up two steps. “I don’t know, the same as always. People just trying to show off their new clothes and shoes.”

 

“Kyle, how have you been? I haven’t seen you since the hospital.” Mom calls the asylum the hospital it makes her feel better.

 

“Yeah my parents wanted to keep an eye on me.”

 

“I don’t blame her. You boys will not understand until you have your own children one day.” If we have children. It’s not like we can pop out babies. 

 

“Mom” I whine. “We got stuff to do.”

 

“Alright, did you need any snacks?”

 

“Not right now” I said moving up the stairs. I see Shelly leaving the bathroom and going back to her room.

 

“What are you so happy for?” she asked.

 

“None of your business” I said opening my door and pulling Kyle in and locking my door.

 

“Jesus Stan, no need to be rude.”

 

“It’s Shelly” I said kicking off my shoes. “She’s always rude and I never say shit about it. I think I can get one pass. Come here.” I pulled Kyle in for a kiss before he could respond. “I waited all day for this moment.” I go back to smothering his lips over mine. I place my hands under his shirt. I hear him moan in response.

 

I push Kyle on the bed enjoy the shock look on his face. I double check the lock on my door and make my way back over to him. He tries to talk but I stop him by putting my mouth over his. I put my hand under his shirt again this time I reach for a nipple earning a squeal out of him. Incredible, I need to hear more of those sounds. 

 

I reach for his jeans undoing them. I pull his member out not even feeling shy because I am overcome by lust. Kyle seems to realize what I am doing.

“Stan, wait-“ I lick the tip that I realized had precum coming out. It does not taste as bad as I thought. I suck the head earning a moan from Kyle. I take more of him into my mouth slowly wanting to tease. His moaning is causing me to get harder. I release myself from my jeans. I start stroking myself to the same rhythm I and sucking Kyle.

 

Knowing what I am doing, what we are doing makes it feel even better. I start moaning as I realize I am close to coming. I start taking in Kyle even more than I realized.

 

“Shit” cried Kyle as he started coming into my mouth. I continue sucking him moaning as I come on the carpet. Damn it. I did not think this through. I sit on the floor breathing hard. I reach for an old sock on my floor and used it to wipe up the mess I just made.

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

“I was backed up” I said.

 

“I know that” blushed Kyle. “I am just so confused. Maybe I am over thinking this whole thing.”

 

I join him on the bed. “Over thinking what?”

 

“I mean from what I knew you were straight. Next thing I know we are jerking each other, dating and now this. It’s surprising is all.”

 

“Do you want me to stop?” I asked not knowing what the hell he wants from me.

 

“No it’s fine” said Kyle. “I am finding myself wanting to go on a real date like most couples.”

 

“We can totally do that!” I exclaimed. “What would you like to do? I can take you out this weekend.”

 

“I’ll think about it. I am not sure what my homework is going to look like.”

 

“Dude you are a genius. I am sure you can skip homework and still get an A.”

 

“This is AP and I am not taking that chance.” Kyle kisses me. “Thank you. Thank you for seeing me, accepting me and loving me.” I can feel cheeks getting hot. I do love him. I love him a lot. I even tried to give him my kidney when we were kids but I was not a match. I also will not tell him that it was his journal that gave me the strength. Reading how he felt about me is what made it easier for me to accept my feelings.

 

“It’s cool” I reply with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date, yay!!!!!
> 
> Don't forget to let me know which story you would like read after this on concludes if you haven't already. Description is in the previous chapter notes. Sorry I don't want to have to post the same info again for those who read it.
> 
> Happy reading!

Kenny has been begging us about the whole putting in applications. I blew him off so I could get ready for my date with Kyle. I mean this should be as how we normally hang out but I wanted to look nice. I decided on some dark jeans and a cobalt blue top. I was in the bathroom playing with my hair when Shelly walked in.

 

“Are you going on a date?”

 

“No” I lied. “I am going to hang out with Kyle. We are going to the movies.”

 

“I never seen you fawn over the mirror before to go hang out with Kyle.”

 

“I’m not fawning.”

 

“Stan, if your dating Kyle it’s not a big deal. I am surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”

 

“What are you saying?” I asked turning to face her.

 

“You and Kyle are always together. You guys are like twins. I mean shit happens, I get it. It just seems natural you two would be together.” I look at her not knowing what to say. “When are you going to tell mom and dad?”

 

“I don’t know” I reply. “I don’t want them to treat me any differently.”

 

“I’m sure mom and dad will treat you the same. Not sure regarding your little sleep overs though. If you get to have boyfriends sleeping over so can I!” 

 

“Whatever Shelly.” I push past her and head downstairs.

 

“Dad, can you drop me and Kyle off to our movie?”

 

“Yeah I can take care of that for you.” My dad is asking me about school and other stuff as we go to pick up Kyle. I am half paying attention because this is my first date with Kyle. I want everything to go well. I mean do I hold his hand? Do I hug him?

 

We pull up in front of Kyle’s house. He makes his way to the car and sits in the back. I noticed he looked a little more dressed up than usual too.

 

“Hi Mr. Marsh”

 

“Hey, how’s it going?”

 

“Good. Hey Stan.” I waved instead of speaking. I was too busy staring at him. He looked so cute in his jeans and button down shirt. I have grown to love seeing him in button down shirts. I don’t know why but I like it a lot. He has his curls well tamed at the moment.

 

“What are you guys going to see?”

 

“We don’t know yet” I replied.

 

“You’re going to the movies but don’t know what you’re seeing? That’s stupid.”

 

“Dad!” I exclaimed.

 

“Sorry, I just don’t understand that.”

 

“We are being spontaneous” explained Kyle.

 

“Hmmm” said my father. “I never thought of it like that. What will guys be doing in the main time.”

 

“That’s the fun part is we don’t know” replied Kyle. “I am sure we will figure something out.”

 

“Wow, you think you mom would like to go on a spontaneous date, Stan?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe.” I hate when my dad asks me for advice concerning him and mom. He does this every now and then. You think he would know mom well enough by this point. My dad finally pulls up to the theater.

 

“What time do you need me to pick you up?”

 

“I am going to be spontaneous and walk” I quickly replied. “Bye dad”

 

“Bye son, I have my phone on if you need me.”

 

“Yeah sure” I said grabbing Kyle’s hand and leading him towards the ticket booth. “Jesus, I thought he would never leave.”

 

“It wasn’t that bad” laughed Kyle. “What do you want to go see?”

 

I think for a minute. “Let’s go see a comedy. I could use a good laugh right about now.” I let go of Kyle’s hand to grab my wallet. I tell the lady behind the counter which movie I want to see and pay. I open the door for Kyle as he walks into the theater. “Did you want anything to eat?”

 

“Afterwards, I don’t want to spend our money on this expensive shit I could get on my own for half the price if not less.” I laugh because he is right. We head into the theater picking seats in the middle. Only a few people are there in front of us.

 

“You look nice” I say as nervousness sets in.

 

“Thanks, so do you” Kyle smiled. Kyle’s classes picked up after the first day of class. He was too busy doing school work that we couldn’t spend a lot of time together. I can’t wait to get my hands on him later tonight. We start talking about stuff going on at school in our classes since we have different classes. I feel less nervous and more like how we always do.

 

The lights go low and the previews start. I feel Kyle hold my hand and I smile on the inside. I guess us being in a dark theater has him feeling bolder. Nothing like when we were on the field trip, no hesitation. The movie is going great. Pretty funny for the most part. It’s strange to me at times watching females try to be funny. The girlfriend in this movie is not funny, no offense. 

 

Kyle lays his head on my shoulder and I am welcome it laying mine on his head. I feel Kyle’s hand go below the belt. What the hell is he doing? I don’t say anything yet because I am wondering how far will he take this.

 

I lightly bite down on my lip as he unzips my jeans and careful pulls me out. My heart is beating so fast I wonder if I am going to have a heart attack. I look around to see if anyone is watching. Everyone is looking forward and no one else is in the aisle with us. That certainly helps. Kyle still has his head rested on my shoulder.

 

I am use to his hands being on me but this feels different. Maybe it is because we are out in public. I close my eyes when Kyle tightens his grip. I try to focus back on the movie in front of us. I try to laugh with the audience to not appear that we are doing something. Kyle changes his rhythm a little. I close my eyes and lean back in my seat.

 

My breathing is under control until I felt something wet and mist around my lower head. I suck in some air to keep my voice under control. Jesus Christ, he waits until now to give me a blow job. 

 

“Oh my god” I muttered as quietly as I can. The noises his mouth is making is driving me crazy. I am surprised I can hear them over the sound of the movie. I slowly start thrusting my hips to meet him. Kyle got up and got on the floor in front me. Before I could say anything, he is hungrily swallowing me again taking my breath away. I bit my lip so hard I think I can taste blood. I thrusting only to have him place his hands on my hips holding me in place. The familiar feeling in my lower stomach is approaching. I grab Kyle hair and grip it for dear life as my orgasm rips through my body. I close my eyes whimpering since I can’t do much else. Kyle doesn’t stop until I am soft.

 

He sits back in his set and lays his head on my shoulder as if nothing just happened. He takes my hand and starts holding it. I don’t even know what to say. If this is what getting head feels like what is sex going to feel like. I don’t think I can handle it.

 

We leave the theater when the movie is over. I look around for evidence that someone knew what we were doing. I don’t see any signs. We talk about the movie as we walk to Sizzler’s. I wait until we sit down at a table before I start questioning him. Kyle laughs.

 

"Did you bite your lip?" he asked.

 

“Kind of" I reply blushing. "What was that back there?”

 

“What was what?” asked Kyle sipping his water.

 

“You know what I am talking about.” He smirks at me.

 

“Maybe, I was just wanted to please you.” I don’t say anything as I am impressed. All I can think about is getting him in my bed. Is that normal? “What are thinking about?”

 

I know I am still blushing, these sexual thoughts are not helping. “Nothing much. Are you enjoying yourself or whatever?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know why but I was so nervous.”

 

“You were nervous too? I don’t know why I was so nervous.”

 

“Because you love me” replied Kyle with a straight face.

 

“You are just so bold tonight” I state. Kyle shrugs. 

 

“I am just trying to get things back to normal. Trying to stay on top of my studies but it’s hard to focus some days. I can’t stop thinking about you, thinking about us.” I cover my face as it gets redder. Is this what love feels like?

 

“Do your best to stay focused because your too smart to fall behind because of me.”

 

“You best believe I won’t let that happen.”

 

“Did you want to stay the night?”

 

“Not tonight. I think I should stay home this weekend.” I feel sad on the inside but I don’t want Kyle to know, he figures it out anyway. “Don’t worry you didn’t do anything wrong. I just want to focus on my studies and spend some time with my parents. You know how my mom is and the last thing I need is her getting more needy and clingy.” I nod in agreement. “We can face time though”

 

“Good idea, I didn’t think about that.” The rest of dinner is pleasant. I am trying to drag out our time together because I not ready to leave him yet. I walk him home first because I know how his parents are. We get close to the house and Kyle pulls me off behind a tree. He kisses me so forcefully.

 

“I hope this and earlier will hold you over for the next couple of days. I know I am going to miss you but I need to do what I have to.”

 

“Okay” I replied panting from the kiss. I pull him back in for more grabbing his backside in the process. I hear Kyle moan. Yes! A part of me wants to break him down. “You sure you don’t want to come back with me?”

 

Kyle pulls away. “I am sure.” He pulls away and looks down while laughing. “Dude, you got me so hard right now.”

 

“Well let me take care of that for you”

 

“No Stan, no. I will never get any work done.” He stands there looking at me for a moment. “Okay I am soft enough to appear normal.”

 

“Do you need me to walk you to the door?”

 

“I would like it but I am going to pass since I don’t know if I will be strong enough to not pull you inside.” It’s my turn to laugh.

 

“Alright then. Call me, text, face time me or whatever.” Kyle nods and rushes to the front door. I go back the opposite direct because my house is on the next street over. I felt like someone was watching me and starting looking around. I don’t see anyone. Maybe it’s because it’s now getting dark. Being out here at night is not my favorite pastime. I rush home thinking about how I will kill time this weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support! This is chapter starts the second plot. It's a bit rough so if your are sensitive to bullying you may want to skip the next couple of chapters.

“You guys totally bailed on me!” said Kenny standing at the bus stop.

 

“Dude, I had a ton of homework” explained Kyle.

 

“What’s your excuse?” Kenny asked me.

 

“I got nothing” I said. “I put in some applications online though.” Kenny really wants to do this car thing. It’s almost scary at how fixated on this he is.

 

“I’ll take that” Kenny nodded. “Cartman, you alright?” He has been like a zombie this morning. He hasn’t been ripping on us or talking reckless. Something is wrong but I don’t care enough to ask. I am just glad he is not making an ass of himself.

 

“Everything is cool” he replied. I just look at him and he squints his eyes at me. I am trying to decide if I even want to address it but as the bus pulls up I decide to let it go.

 

I am sitting in biology my most hated classes by far. I am paired up with Cartman which is not bad. At least it is someone I know. Sadly he is sucking ass right now because he is not even helping me.

 

“Cartman, I need you to help with this experiment. I can’t do this shit all by myself.”

 

“Whatever Stan. I don’t have to do shit.”

 

“Why are you being such an asshole? I don’t have time for your bullshit today. Now pick up at step 5 so we can get this done.” Cartman pushes my book on the floor and gets up and walks out of the classroom.

 

“Dude, the fuck!” I yell.

 

“Mr. Marsh, language” warned the biology teacher Mr. Jones. I roll my eyes as I pick my book up off the floor and get back to the experiment. I wish like hell Kyle was in this class with me. We would have been done by now.

 

I was so glad when lunch arrived. I was in the middle of telling Kyle what happened when Cartman sat down.

 

“Please, don’t stop talking on my account.”

 

“Shut the fuck up” I bark. “I had to finish that experiment myself. I am use to you being an ass but don’t be dragging my grade down in the process.”

 

“You guys need to calm down” said Kenny. “You know how Cartman is.” I glare at him before returning my attention to Kyle.

 

“What are you looking at faggy boy?” he said loudly.

 

“What are you talking about? I am not even looking at you!” I am starting to get mad now.

 

“Stan, calm down” said Kyle putting a hand on my arm. “Cartman you are out of line.”

 

“Fuck you Kyle!” He gets up and walks away from the table leaving his lunch untouched.

 

“What the hell was that?” asked Kenny.

 

“I don’t know” I reply. “He is being more of a douche than ever.” We finish up our lunch and go our separate ways. The rest of the day drags on. I was on my way to Kyle’s locker when I saw Kenny calling me. “Why are you calling me? I am going to see you in a few minutes.”

 

“I know” said Kenny breathing heavy. “You may want to get your ass over here. Someone vandalized Kyle’s locker.”

 

I run my hand over my face. “Man fuck this day. I am on my way.” I rush down the hall fighting the traffic going towards the exit of the school. I finally get to Kyle’s locker and a small crowd is there with some teachers. One of the teachers is telling the students to move along. I spot Kenny off to the side.

 

I spot the word fagot on Kyle’s locker. Omg, I rush over to him.

 

“What happened?”

 

“What do you mean what happened. Someone attacked my locker. It’s no big deal.” I could tell he was upset but trying not to let it show. “Can I go now?”

 

“I guess so” replied an art teacher I didn’t know. “We are uncertain if you were a target or not. If we have any further questions we will let you know.” I could hear the other teacher on the walkie talkie with the janitor requesting a cleanup. It’s spray paint. How did you clean that up?

 

“Come on guys” said Kenny. “We are going to miss the bus.” We walk down the now nearly empty halls. “For the record I think Kyle was a target.”

 

“What makes you say that?” I asked.

 

“I don’t see anyone else locker that has been targeted” Kenny said holding his arms open wide.

 

“It’s no big deal” said Kyle. “I mean Cartman has used that word our whole life as much as we say our names.” We get outside to our bus just in time. As we climb on I can feel the stares.

 

“Hey” said Craig. “Sorry what happened to your locker. That is some fucked up shit.” Kyle nodded and took a seat at the back and I sat next to him. Kyle isn't saying anything he is just looking out the window. We get off at our stop and I am eager to speak with Kyle.

 

Soon as we pair off from Cartman and Kenny I start asking the questions I really wanted to.

 

“Kyle, I know you are not okay? Why are you trying to act like this is not a big deal?”

 

He looks at me with tears in his eyes. “I am trying to hold it together until I get home and to my room.” The tears were now falling making me feel worse than I already felt. “I hate that word. Now that I know I am gay I hate that word! It’s so ugly and does not describe me, it does not define who I am.” He is now sobbing. I pull him for a hug trying to sooth him. Once he calms down we begin walking again.

 

I can tell he is glad his parents are not home. We go straight to his room. I sit down on his bed not knowing what to say.

 

“I feel like such an idiot for crying over some word”

 

“It’s not just a word. I mean someone did this to your locker for everyone to see.” Kyle pulls out his phone and is looking at it.

 

“It’s already on Facebook!” he exclaims. Kyle pushes a button to report the photo. I look at his phone and I can see some people commented on his wall asking if he was gay. This is ridiculous. Kyle lays down on his bed and I lay beside him holding him.

 

“Everything is going to be okay” I tell him. “I’m here.” I can feel Kyle stiffen a little. He sits up.

 

“Those words…I heard them before.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“During our stay at the asylum I heard those words at night. I thought it was just a dream or me talking to myself to calm myself down. Was that you?”

 

I sit up. “Well yeah-

 

“Why didn’t tell me? You risked getting caught just to sleep beside me? I am so confused.”

 

“I knew you had night terrors but you never seem to not have them when I slept beside you. I studied the nurses shifts and checkups. Once I figured it out I started sneaking into your room to ensure you could sleep.”

 

“Me. What about you?”

 

“It sucked don’t get me wrong but I had to make sure you were okay.”

 

“Thank you for doing that. You should have told me. I would have helped you.”

 

“If I got caught I didn’t want you to be included in it. It seems like you needed the extra perks more so than me.” Kyle smiled and kissed me.

 

“I have the sweetest boyfriend ever. You have no idea how happy you made me just now.”

 

“Yeah I do. How are your night terrors?”

 

“Much better since I saw the doctor already. He helped me with some things I could do to help. I mean I feel stupid doing it but it helps.” Kyle lays back down and I join him spooning him in the process. We just lay there in silence for a while. I end up drifting off to sleep.

 

I wake up and look at the clock. Shit it’s like almost 5. I am going to have a hard time going to bed tonight. I look and see Kyle is still sleep. My mind drifts to the notebook in the draw. I wonder what he writes in it now? I decide to skip on reading it.

 

“Kyle” I shake him. He doesn’t move so I shake him some more and he finally stirs.

 

“Omg what time it is?” 

 

“It’s almost 5. I need to head home.” I swing my feet over the side of the bed to put my shoes on. Kyle hugs me from behind. I place my hand on top of his arm that is holding me. “We can talk later.”

 

“I know. I just needed a hug.” I know what he means. I just want to keep hugging him. I stand up and grab my things. Kyle follows me to the door. I can tell that his mom is home. She rushes into the room.

 

“Kyle, what is this I hear about your locker at school?”

 

“It’s okay mom some kid just being stupid.”

 

“My son should not be treated any different because he dates the same sex.” Kyle told his parents? When did he tell them? How long have they known?

 

“Mom please it’s fine. I am going to walk Stan outside for a minute.”

 

“Okay, dinner is almost ready. Your father should be home soon.” We walk outside.

 

“Dude, how long have your parents known?” I ask.

 

“For a while. Sometime after the accident. They don’t know that we are dating if that is what you want to know. I don’t want to tell them I have a boyfriend yet. Mom is already in over drive.”

 

“I haven’t told my parents. Shelly told me that I should but I am not ready for that yet. I mean I don’t even know how to explain it or where to begin.”

 

“Well you got to start somewhere. Just let me know when you are ready. I can help you out.” I gave Kyle a hug before heading home. I am starving by time I get in the house. I am so glad to see mom had dinner ready.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support! Thanks CreekOTP for the recent comments. Always makes my morning.
> 
> Oh and a tiny bit of skipping around in this chapter.

“Hey mom” I said going to wash my hands.

 

“Hi Stanley, how was school today?”

 

“It was interesting” I decide to say.

 

“I heard that Kyle locker got spray painted with the word fagot on it” said Shelly. I choke on my water that I had just started to drink.

 

“Oh my!” exclaimed my mom.

 

“What?” asked my dad. “Kyle is gay?”

 

“We don’t know that” I lie. “We just know he was targeted by some sicko.”

 

“I will have to call Shelia when I get a chance and make sure she is okay. How was Kyle taking all of this?”

 

“It’s no big deal to him” I lie again. “So Shelly how is college so far?” I am dying to change the subject.

 

“You know I can totally see Kyle being the gay type” my father stated. “You ever notice he walks a little funny?”

 

“Dad!” I exclaim.

 

“What? I am just saying. Nothing is wrong with it. Oh man Shelia must be taking this hard. She’s not going to get any biological grand kids or anything.”

 

“Dad! We don’t know if Kyle is gay and why does it even matter?”

 

“I was just saying-

 

“Whatever” I am not hungry anymore. I leave the table quickly making my way to my room. I pull out my phone and see that Kyle has texted me.

 

He was telling me how he is being bombarded with questions about his sexuality. He is actually thinking about shutting down his Facebook. I feel so stressed because I want to protect Kyle but I don’t know how.

 

A few more weeks have passed. Kyle locker has been cleaned up and everything has somewhat gone back to normal. My birthday is coming up in a few more weeks. I am doing what Kyle suggested in his notebook. A quite dinner with me, him and Kenny. Cartman is still being an ass and I don’t have time for his bullshit.

 

Things have been getting hot and heavy between Kyle and I. We can’t keep our hands off of each other. He is going to be staying the weekend of my birthday so I am super stoked. He is not dropping any hints as to what he has got me.

 

“So I have an interview” said Kenny.

 

“Really, where?” I asked.

 

Kenny laughs. “At Target. It’s seasonal for now but if I can make it through the holiday season it could be permanent. The pay I don’t know what it is yet but I will take whatever I can get.”

 

“That’s awesome dude” said Kyle. We were on our way home. The bus stopped and we all hopped off. Cartman bumped the shit of Kyle.

 

“The fuck” Kyle said.

 

“Suck it Jew boy” snapped Cartman.

 

“Not cool Eric” said Kenny. “I will let you guys know how the interview goes.” Kenny walks away behind Cartman.

 

“I am going to kick his ass one day” growled Kyle. 

 

“I am right there with you.”

 

“I don’t want to go home yet. You want to go to Stark pond?”

 

“Sure” I replied taking his hand. Kyle pulls away.

 

“Not yet” he says. I forgot we were still in the neighborhood. We get to Stark pond and it empty. Since it is getting cold outside the pond isn’t getting a lot of traffic. I stuff my hands in my pockets as we stare out at the lake.

 

“I am so ready for thanksgiving break” I state.

 

“I have to agree with you for a change. I feel like I might burn out. If college is anything like this I will not have a social life.” I walk until we find a bench.

 

“That’s the best part about college!” I exclaimed. “I am so looking forward to that more so than anything else. Oh and being away from my parents.”

 

“Yes I can’t wait to get away from my parents too. Just for a little while at least.” We sit and talk about feature plans for a while. We start clowning around a little taking bets on when we would get the first snow.

 

“Come on Kyle, it’s getting dark and I am sure your mom beat you home today.” I take his hand since no one is around. We start to walk through the woods but Kyle pulls me off to the side.

 

“Let’s get in a quickie” he whispers.

 

“Now?” I ask. Kyle licks my ear instead of responding. I say no more and go behind a bush and a wide enough tree. We jerk each other off behind the trees making out at the same time. Sexiest shit ever! Never gets old. It felt even better with the cool air in between our body heat. I walk Kyle to his house first.

 

I head home and we do our usual routine of texting back and forth until it is time to go to bed. I get up ready for school to be over and the day hasn’t even started. Everything is normal but that all changes when we get to school.

 

“Make sure you don’t lose my clothes” said Kyle to Kenny.

 

“I won’t, I promise” said Kenny. Kyle lent his dress clothes Kenny for his interview. Mine would be too big for him. Craig walks up to us as we get to Kyle’s locker.

 

“Dude you need to see this.”

 

“See what?” asked Kenny.

 

“It was in my message inbox from some person I never heard of before” explained Craig. “I wasn’t going to click on it thinking it was a virus but then it said Stalye aka Stan and Kyle.” Craig showed us the screen. There was a 30 second video of us in the woods. I feel my stomach drop as I see Kyle’s face getting really red.

 

“Shit” said Kenny looking at the video covering his mouth. I look around us and noticed that almost every kid in the hall is watching this video. I don’t even know what to do. Kyle starts to walk off and I run behind him.

 

“Kyle, where are you going?”

 

“I don’t know. I am thinking about calling my father and suing the asshole who posted this shit. How can Facebook even allow this shit!”

 

“I don’t know” I respond not knowing what else to say.

 

“Didn’t know you had it in you Stan” said Clyde. “Got them hands.” Him and Token start laughing. I want to kick his ass but I need to be strong for Kyle. I can deal with his shit later. I run my hands over my face.

 

“I need to get my books from my locker” said Kyle. He grabs his books and I walk him to class. It feels like the longest walk ever, people are whispering and some are laughing. I can tell Kyle is mad. I wish I could walk him to all of his classes. “I’ll be okay don’t worry.” He disappears into his class.

 

I go to my own class. I am not even in the class for 30 minutes before I am called to the principal office. He is questioning me about the damn video as if I am the one who sent it to everyone. He is talking about public indecency and some other bullshit. I didn’t want to hear anything he had to say unless he knew who did this and what their punishment would be. Kyle goes into the office after me. I would have waited for him but the secretary told me I had to go back to class. As if I could focus after this.

 

I wait for Kyle outside of his AP class.

 

“Hey what happened with the principal?”

 

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Not a damn thing. I can’t believe he thought I leaked that video.”

 

“He’s a complete idiot” I said as we made our way to the lunch room. “He thought the same thing about me. I stopped listening to him after a while.”

 

“I am going to see if I can trace the video when I get home.”

 

“You can do that?”

 

“Yes I can do that. The internet is great but everything you do can be tracked unless you know how to cover your tracks.”

 

“Alright then.” I decide to eat school lunch that day. We grab our food and make our way to our usual table. I can feel eyes on us but I ignore it.

 

“Hey!” yelled Kyle. “This is my boyfriend Stan. We will do what we damn well please. We are no different from any other couple. If you don’t agree with our lifestyle you can kiss my ass!” Kyle kisses me on lips before sitting down. I am shock but sit down as well.

 

“Fuck yeah!” cheers Kenny. Craig stands up and starts clapping with a few others. The teachers yell for us to settle down.

 

“Are you trying to get us in trouble?” I ask.

 

“I wish they would” said Kyle. “I will take this school for every penny they don’t have, digging them further into debt. I would also drag the news into it making them look like shit in the process.” I never seen him this mad before to threaten lawsuit. 

 

“Where’s Cartman?” I asked noticing his fat ass isn’t at the table.

 

“Who cares” replied Kyle. “I am glad he is not here. I don’t want to hear any of his shit today.”

 

By the end of the day the video had been removed from Facebook. Kyle still planned to see if he could track it. We decided on no outdoor action in fear someone else might catch us in the act again. I decide today I have to tell my parents. I can’t risk this getting back to them before I get the chance to tell them.

 

My parents are not home but Shelly is. She greets me at the door.

 

“Mom and dad are going to freak if they see that video.”

 

“Omg, you watched it!”

 

“Hell no but one of my friends did. Stan what the hell where you thinking?”

 

“I wasn’t thinking. That’s part of the problem. I am a horny fucking teenager. What did they expect?”

 

“Well my friend said it was the hottest gay sex she has ever seen. I told her if she ever repeated those words we would no longer be friends.” I go up to my room and toss my backpack on the floor. This day sucked ass. Only good thing is soon Kyle and I can be out in the open about everything.

 

I am on Facebook trailing Kyle’s page reading people’s comments and what and not. Nothing too bad, a lot of congrats as if we got married or something. I stayed online and texting Kyle until it was time for dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and the comments. As always it's great encouragement.

I sit down at the table and notice Dad isn’t there yet. Mom is asking about our day. I let Shelly go first so I can think about how I am going to tell my mom how my fucking day went. Before I get a chance to say anything Dad comes bursting through the door.

 

“What the fuck is this Stan!” he yells. He is waving around his phone so I really can’t see what he has on the screen but I can assume.

 

“Dad, let me explain-

 

“There is no explaining this shit!” he screams.

 

“Randy! What are you doing? How can you talk to Stan like that?”

 

“Our son is gay. Not just gay but now he is on porn sites.”

 

“Porn sites?” said Shelly freaking out. I am too in shock to say anything else.

 

“What the hell is going on?” yells my mom.

 

“I hooked up with Kyle and someone recorded it and sent it to almost every kid in school. I don’t know who put it on a porn site though.”

 

“Dad you probably shouldn’t be watching that. It counts as kiddy porn.”

 

“Ew shelly, please stop” said my dad. My mom takes the phone from my dad and sees a small clip from the video.

 

“Omg, Stanley, how long has this been going on?”

 

“Not long mom-

 

“When were you going to tell us?”

 

“When I was read-

 

“You don’t like chicks?” asked my dad. “Whatever happened to that Wendy chick?”

 

I closed my eyes because they keep cutting me off on top of asking a ton of questions I don’t know the answer to.

 

“I was but Wendy and I broke up in 8th grade. I just recently found out I was gay. I mean how would you tell your parents who thought they would get grandkids and a daughter in law? Tell me dad!”

 

My dad looks stunned.

 

“Stanley, you are still our son and we love you. We are just surprised that’s all honey.” 

 

“I know mom, I know. You have no idea how hard it was for me to know what was happening to me. Coming to terms with everything. Then I get blasted all over school before I can even come out, with this god damn video! I can’t talk anymore.” I walk away and go to my room locking the door.

 

I pull my phone out and text Kyle letting him know what happened. I would call him but I know he is eating dinner with his parents. I call Kenny.

 

“Kenny, what are you up to?”

 

“Shit, how is everything on your end?”

 

“Dude our video ended up on a porn site?”

 

“Are you fucking serious?”

 

“I would not joke about this. Like Shelly friend saw the video I am not sure where she saw it at. My dad saw it on the porn site.”

 

“That is so embarrassing” replied Kenny.

 

“Kenny, you better not be trying to google that damn video. According to Shelly it’s kiddy porn.” Kenny laughs knowing damn well he was going to try and locate the video on a porn site.

 

“That is a good point. How did you parents take the news?

 

“They said they love me still but I don’t know. Dad seems pretty fucked up about the whole thing.” I am now pacing my room back and forth.

 

“Your parents are pretty well rounded I am sure they will come around. Did you talk to Kyle?”

 

“I text him but you know how his mom is when it comes to him having the phone at the dinner table.”

 

“True that. I was wondering, how long have you guys been dating?”

 

“Not long. Kyle wanted to wait to tell people. I mean he didn’t even take my feelings serious at first.”

 

“That is surprising but not at the same time.”

 

“How so?” I ask.

 

“I don’t know. I mean you two have this indescribable bond. Since the accident it became more obvious. At least to me. Kyle could see things change but you seem to be a little slower to it. At the coo coo nest you seemed to be coming around more to accepting things I guess.”

 

“You could see all of that?” I asked scared that Kenny could see all of that.

 

“I am a lot smarter than you guys give me credit for. I am okay with that. I am just glad my two best friends found their special someone. Now if I can get me a girlfriend I would be even better.” I chuckle.

 

“Kenny I am sure you have a lot of girls coming your way.”

 

“Yeah until they find out I am poor. These girls are shallow as fuck now days.”

 

“Glad I don’t have to worry about that.” I continue to talk with Kenny until I hear a tap on my window. I look out the window and see Kyle. “Kenny, I have to go.” I hang up not waiting for him to say bye.

 

I open the window and it is much cooler outside than it was earlier. Kyle climbs through the window and hugs me. I hug him back not even saying anything. I am just glad he is here. He rubs my back like how I usually do his to make him feel better.

 

“I’m sorry your parents didn’t take the news well.”

 

I close my window and sit on the bed. “I really don’t know if I can say they took it bad. That video ending up on a porn site and my dad coming across it is just fucking nasty. I don’t blame him for freaking out. Mom seems fine, Shelly is fine it’s just dad.”

 

“My dad took it hard but my mom. That was rough. She couldn’t believe I wouldn’t marry some beautiful bride. I had to remind her that gay marriage is becoming legal and I can adopt just like they did for Ike. It took her a few weeks but she came around.”

 

“I mean my dad and I have never been close but now it feels like we are even further apart.” I put my face in my hands. Kyle hugs me laying his head on my back.

 

“Let’s take your mind off of this for a while. Do you want to play any games? We could kill a few people. Make you feel better.” I laugh at his attempt to make me feel better.

 

“Not right now. I just want to sit here and do nothing.” Kyle nods. “Can you turn off my room light.” Kyle turns it off as I turn my tv on. I turn to some random movie as I lay down in my bed. Kyle lays beside my spooning me for a change. We lay in silence for a while.

 

I almost drift off when I feel that Kyle is hard. I turn over to face him.

 

“What are you thinking about?” I ask him.

 

“You” I lean in kissing him. Kyle kisses me back as if he has something to prove. Soon we are grunting and fighting for control. “God damn it Stan.” Kyle pushes me on my back as he climbs on top. He removes his jacket and shirt revealing his pale slim muscle chest to me. 

 

I set up meeting his lips and rubbing my hands all over his waist and lower back. Kyle starts rocking his hips against me. I moan into his mouth. Kyle pulls my head to the side as he bends down and bites my neck. I hiss because I am not use to him being this aggressive. We continue going at it for a while longer. Until Kyle whispers those words.

 

“I can’t take this anymore” he moaned. “I need release.” He climbs off of me and stands up to remove his remaining clothes. I get undressed as well. I stare at Kyle as this is the first time I have seen him completely naked since we started dating. 

 

“God do I love you” I say before pulling him in for a kiss. I lay him down on the bed grabbing the lube to give him the ultimate hand job.

 

“Stan, I want us to do it.” I look at him as if I heard him wrong.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Kyle nods. “I need you inside of me, please.”

 

“Kyle, I have never had sex before. I don’t know what to do?” I am panicking. I thought I would have longer before we actually did the deed. He touches the sides of my face with his hands.

 

“I don’t know what I am doing either but I will do my best to guide you. As long as it is it is you I know everything is going to be fine.” I go back to kissing him. We are kissing so hard our teeth meet a few times. Kyle takes the lube and rubs it up and down my dick. It looks so glossy. Kyle starts guiding me towards his entrance.

 

I am searching his eyes for nervousness but I do not see anything but the lust and love. It’s overwhelming to look at him right now. I turn my head away. Kyle licks my neck as I feel I am right where he wants me to be.

 

“You can start pushing now Stan” he says softly. I am not sure how much or how little pressure to apply. I start lightly but the entrance feels tight, so tight I don’t even think I can get in. “Stan you are going to have to push harder.”

 

“Let me know if I hurt you or you want me to stop. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I know Stan, it’s okay. I promise.” I push a little harder and I feel him open up underneath me. I only got the head in.

 

“Holy shit” gritted Kyle. I could see he was in pain. I leaned down and kissed him. As I kissed him I could feel how tight he was. I wonder it is normal to feel like your dick circulation is being cut off. I kiss Kyle until he tells me it is okay to move some more. I slowly move forward feeling pleasure from such little movement. My mouth drops open. “Does it feel good?”

 

“Yes” I reply breathy. I slowly move back and forth stroking Kyle. Kyle starts moaning. I am not going to last long if he keeps that up. I feel like he is sucking me in. This is nothing compared to a hand job or blow job in anyway. I start kissing Kyle as I give in to complete pleasure. Kyle cries out. I stop moving. “What, are you okay, did I hurt you?”

 

“No” he replies. “You hit something inside me but it felt so good.” I try to think what I did but I honestly can’t remember. I go back to kissing Kyle and stroking him. I am near the end of my rope already. Kyle breaks out of the kiss tossing his head back.

 

“Omg, yes. Right there” he moans. I start stroking in the area I think he is telling me to.

 

“Kyle” I moan.

 

“Omg, I’m coming” cried Kyle. I start coming as soon as I hear him say that with his lower half tightening around my dick. I am moaning so loud I wonder if my family can hear me. I hover over Kyle. I can feel his essence on our stomachs. I roll over to the side so I can lay down. “That was amazing.”

 

I have to agree with him. This is the best thing since the internet. I can tell I am going to be addicted to this feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to have the first time not be all picture perfect. Well at least I let Kyle experience a prostate orgasm. Lucky!


	14. Chapter 14

The following weeks were filled with us having sex and making out. Each time we did it I felt like I was getting better at reading Kyle’s body. Kyle is feeling more and more like a drug every single day.

 

I was dressed in dark jeans and a red long sleeve tee. I was meeting Kenny and Kyle at Dave and Busters in Denver. My dad is going to pick us all up when it’s over. I did want to do the quite dinner thing but seeing as how my parents knows about Kyle and I, I would rather be out from their watchful eye. I look at my phone. Kenny and Kyle have already grabbed a table.

 

I spot Kyle at a booth as soon as I enter the eating area. I can tell he is wearing a tee shirt but has a jacket on over the tee. Kenny is wearing a pair of my old jeans and a new shirt I had never seen him wear before.

 

“Hey dudes” I greet walking up to them.

 

“Happy birthday!” exclaimed Kenny pulling me in for a hug. Kenny has started working at Target as a cart attendant. He switched schedules with a team member so he could here this evening. I blushed. I never get use to all the attention I get on my birthday.

 

“Thanks” I reply. I gave Kyle a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Happy birthday!” he smiled. “I already got money on the cards for us. I didn’t want to order the food until you got here.” Leave it to Kyle to be so thoughtful. “Okay let’s do this!”

 

We played a lot of games together laughing as if we were 9 years old again. Kyle beat me at the basketball and I beat him at the dancing game. Kenny surprisingly beat us at this kung fu panda game. After a good hour and a half I was ready to eat. We go and sit back down in the booth.

 

I look up and I see Cartman walking over. What is he doing here?

 

“Sup guys” he said.

 

“Hey” offered Kenny. Kyle gave a small wave to not be rude.

 

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

 

“I knew today was your birthday but I am actually here with Clyde and Token. They are somewhere around here. I wanted to say happy birthday and I got something for you but it’s at my house. Can I bring it to you later?”

 

“Um sure” I reply. “I am not sure when I will be home though.”

 

“It’s cool” he replied. He looks happier. “I will see you later then. You still got my number right?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Text me when you leave” Cartman walks over to a riding game where I can see Clyde and Token talking. I haven’t been talking with Cartman like that. I am sure he would not forget my birthday.

 

“I think that is the first time in months he didn’t say anything stupid” said Kyle.

 

“Yeah pretty much” I replied. “I wonder what did he even get me?”

 

“We can see later tonight” replied Kyle.

 

I laugh. “Yeah.” I had to beg my mom to let Kyle stay the night. My dad was completely against it but caved since it is my birthday. We ordered our food, eat, and went right back to playing some games. Kyle and I decided to save our ticket count for next time while Kenny went ahead and used his.

 

My dad dropped Kenny off home before heading to the house. The ride was not as awkward as I thought it was going to be. He is slowly coming around but I can tell he still doesn’t know what to say to us.

 

“Stan, did you want any cake or anything?” he asked getting out the car.

 

“No dad, I’m good. Thanks for asking.” I didn’t want him to feel hurt that I turned him down. I just really wasn’t feeling like cake this year. I am glad that I am turning 17 but it’s just another year of bullshit in my mind. “Hey mom”

 

“How did everything go? Hi Kyle.”

 

“Hi” replied Kyle. 

 

“Everything went great. Kyle and I are saving our tickets to get a bigger prize.”

 

“Anything in particular?”

 

“Not really” I shrugged. “We will be upstairs.”

 

“Let us know if you need anything.”

 

“Keep your door open!” yelled my dad.

 

“Dad, I am going to be changing my clothes and I will be closing the door. We are not going to have sex.” This is annoying and why I didn’t want them to know we were dating.

 

I close my room door anyway taking off my shirt. I walk over to grab my sleep clothes. I grab Kyle’s as well. I can see him looking at me.

 

“Don’t get any ideas” I laugh. I see Kyle nod licking his lips. We finish changing clothes and I am getting ready to open my present from Kyle and Kenny when my mom knocks on the door.

 

“Eric is downstairs for you.” Shit, I forgot all about him. Kyle and I head downstairs. I see Eric sitting on the couch looking annoyed.

 

“Dude, you never sent me a text”

 

“Sorry, I forgot. You can come up for a minute. I was just about to open my other presents.” We head back upstairs. I see Cartman looking around my room as if he never been in it. He had a party bag in his hand. I sit down on the floor with Kyle. 

 

“Open Kenny’s first” he said all excited.

 

“You must know what he got me.”

 

“Of course I do.” I open Kenny’s box and pull out a Broco’s Jersey. “Dude! Omg this is so sweet!” I stand up in front of my mirror to make sure it would fit okay.

 

“Okay now open mine!” said Kyle handing me the box. It’s a small box. I wonder if he got me a necklace or something. I open the box and see two tickets inside. I pull them out and realize they are tickets to the last game of the season for the Brocos. I actually start screaming. Kyle is laughing while Cartman is frowning a bit.

 

“This is like the best birthday ever! I never expected all of this.”

 

“Kenny and I decided to collaborate this year. I knew what I was going to get you but he didn’t know what he wanted to get you. I am looking forward to us going to the game. My parents got the room booked and everything so we will be within walking distant of the stadium.”

 

“How do you even know he is taking you?” asked Cartman.

 

“Um because this is something we always talked about.” Kyle stated. I reach for Cartman bag but he pulls bag out of reach.

 

“Can I have a private moment with you Stan while you open my gift?” I don’t know how to feel about this request.

 

“Why can’t I just open it.”

 

“You can but I would prefer a private moment with you. Come on, have a heart. We barely even get to talk anymore.”

 

“Are you serious?” asked Kyle standing up. “It’s Stan’s birthday and he can do what he wants.”

 

“Kyle, it’s okay. Can you step out for a moment?” Kyle gives me a look that lets me know I will hear about this later. “Alright Cartman hand over the bag.” Cartman hands me the bag.

 

I open the bag and pull out a paper with a picture. What the hell is this? Before I could react Cartman is kissing me. I push him away from me.

 

“Dude what the fuck.”

 

Cartman is blushing which I have never seen him do. “I got us a package to go to six flags for next summer. I want things to go back to how it was before the accident except better.” This is unbelievable. 

 

“I am dating Kyle, you know this. I can’t go on a trip with just you and me. That is not going to happen. We can still be friends though. As long as you are not being asshole.”

 

“What is so fucking great about Kyle. You never gave me the time of day Stan. It was always about Kyle!”

 

“We hung out plenty of times. Each time I did you were always getting me into some kind of bullshit. The boat accident scarring me for life right along with your god damn joy ride.” Cartman tries to grab my hand. “Don’t touch me.”

 

“Really, after 17 years it has come down to this?”

 

“You did this to yourself. Please take your gift and do whatever it is you want to do with it. I can’t take it.” I had him the bag back with him looking angrier than before.

 

“I am going to destroy you” he growled. You thought what happened at the beginning of the school year was bad. Just you wait.”

 

“What did you just say” I ask knowing what I just heard. Cartman gives me a smug face before opening my room door. I follow him downstairs. “You do anything to me and Kyle and I will kick your ass.” I see my mom and Kyle look up. He was sitting with her on the sofa watching TV.

 

“Is everything alright?” asked my mom.

 

“Everything is fine, Cartman is leaving.” Cartman gives me one last glance before heading out the door. I felt sick to my stomach. I head back upstairs not even saying anything to Kyle. I head straight to the bathroom to rinse my mouth out. I can see Kyle standing in the doorway.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it”

 

“Can you at least tell me what Cartman got you?”

 

“Not a damn thing because I refused his gift.” I walk out of the bathroom and back to my room with Kyle behind me.

 

“Was it that bad?”

 

“I would rather not get into it.” I pick up the jersey and put it in the closet while placing the tickets next to my computer. I run my hands through my hair. How long has Eric been feeling this way? It sounds like it has been a while. I never really hung out with him like that when we were kids one on one. It was always with Kyle and Kenny most of the times.

 

I am trying to figure out if I should tell Kyle about this. He has such a short fuse. I know he would end up running with this. I take a deep breath as I decide to feel him in. We never keep secrets and I don’t want to start now. I sit down on the bed and so does Kyle and I know he is looking at me.

 

“Cartman has feelings for me but of course I don’t return those feelings. He took it pretty badly, like how he always takes things that don’t go his way.”

 

“What?” exclaimed Kyle.

 

“Yeah I know right. I didn’t ask him too many questions. I just made it clear I am not interested in him and that you and I are together.”

 

“I don’t even know what to say. What was the gift then?”

 

“He fucking planned a trip for us next summer. I told him there was no one I was doing the trip and that we could still be friends.”

 

Kyle folded his arms. “I don’t think you should even be friends with him. I don’t trust him to not try and cross my boundaries.” I smile on the inside knowing that he said his boundaries. 

 

“You don’t have anything to worry about. I barely talk to him. We only Bio together until the 3rd quarter. I will keep things friendly.” Kyle kissed me.

 

“I trust you, I just don’t trust him. This is the guy who made being gay sound like the ultimate crime in society.” I agree with him but I won’t tell him that. I don’t need him freaking out more than he already is. I lay back on my bed with Kyle laying my chest. We start talking about what it will be like going to the football game. I do have to say all in all this is not a bad birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartman being behind everything should not be a surprise. I mean it's Cartman!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continue support and kudos. The next chapter will be the last and we will be moving on to our next adventure.
> 
> Thanks for the comments as well. Always makes my morning. Most of the time I check them in the morning at work :-)

I couldn’t wait to get ahold of Kenny. He was not a big fan of having me tell him to come here to the house this morning. I had to bribe him with pop tarts. I know it sounds sad but it got the job done. I step onto the porch with my jacket glad that he is on time.

“Did you use the toaster?” asked Kenny.

“Yes” I replied handing the poptarts over to him folded in a paper towel. 

“So what is going on that you had to have me meet you over here?” asked Kenny as we headed towards the bus stop.

“You remember how Cartman got me a gift or whatever. He showed up at my house that afternoon. He was all mad because I didn’t text him when we got home. I completely forgot.” Kenny nods eating his poptart and smiling. Never seen anyone love food more than him that includes Cartman. “Cartman kissed me and said that he liked me.”

“What the fuck” choked Kenny.

“That is the reaction I was waiting to see” I replied. “That is not the worst part. He is the one who has been trolling Kyle. I also think he is one that posted the video. Shit he probably shot the damn video. He like tried to threaten me saying he would do much worse.”

“Jesus, have you told Kyle?”

“Are you crazy? Hell no I didn’t tell him that. I did tell him that Cartman likes me or whatever but not the trolling stuff. I can’t imagine how Kyle would react to that.”

“Yes you can” replied Kenny. “That is why you don’t want to tell him. You know he is going to go ballistic, right?” I sigh.

“Yeah I do know. I don’t know how to act around Cartman though” We are getting closer to the bus stop and I can see Cartman is already there.

“Like you always have” said Kenny. “Even more reason for us to get this car. Target is still hiring if you want to come in.”

“I think I will do that Kenny, after school.” He starts grinning like crazy. I stand at the bus stop looking down the street in time to see Kyle walking up.

“Hey, what’s everyone talking about?”

“Nothing” I replied. “I am going to Target after school to see if I can get a position there. I am kind of tired of taking the bus.”

“Think you are too good for the bus?” asked Cartman.

“Dude you see how much it sucks standing out here in when it snows” said Kyle. “Don’t act like you don’t feel the same way mister I am going to take a car off the used car lot!”

“Are you still on that” snapped Cartman.

“Not this morning please” I groan. Getting a car is the top of list right along with keeping these two apart. I am glad when the bus pulls up and we head off to school. The day is seemingly normal. I do not catch the bus home that evening since I follow Kenny to the Target. Granted I know they are hiring for the holiday season but they must have been desperate. With me being Kenny friend they hired me on the spot as soon as I put in my application. I am very pleased. With me being in school I won’t be able to start until Saturday which is my orientation day. I call Kyle on my way home.

“Hello” said Kyle picking up.

“Hey! Guess what? I got a job.”

“That was quick”

“I know right but I am so fucking happy. I get to make my own money and like Kenny said we can save up for a car in no time. You should come and apply too. I know they would hire you for sure.”

“I could use the experience but I am not sure if I am up to” replied Kyle.

“Come on” I begged as I continued down the street. “I mean it would be cool if all 3 of us could work together.”

“I’ll think about it” replied Kyle. “I have a ton of homework to do, can we talk later?”

“Um okay” I replied. “Call me when you are done.”

“Alright, talk to you soon.” Kyle ended the call and I am still looking at my phone. Nothing about that felt right. I head into the house and see that mom is in the kitchen. I tell her about me getting a job. She happy for me as always. I grab a snack although dinner will be ready soon and head to my room. Shelly stops me in the hallway.

“You know you should really get a Facebook” she states.

“I hate Facebook. I only go on there to look at things from time to time” I explained standing outside my room. Shelly has her phone in her hand. She looks at me.

“You have to have a Facebook most of the time to see anything on there. How are you able to browse?”

“I have Kenny’s login info” I explained putting my hand on the back of my neck. “That is neither here nor there. What are you getting at?” Shelly walks closer showing me a video posted on Facebook. The video starts I see Clyde, Jason and Token walking up to Kyle.

“You get hard for everybody or just Stan?” asked Jason as the other guys laugh.

“You’re an ass” said Kyle trying to ignore them and make his way to the bus.

“Hey!” exclaimed Clyde. “Don’t ignore us.” He grabs Kyle arm which leads Kyle to push him.

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” Kyle screamed. Token and Jason are laughing while Clyde is turning red in the face. Clyde grabs Kyle up by the front of his shirt.

“So you like it rough do you” Clyde growls. The video stops and now I have no idea what else happened.

“What the fuck? Who posted this?”

“I don’t know” replied Shelly “but it has been shared with like everyone in South Park. Where the hell where you? Your always with Kyle?”

“I went to Target and got a job. I didn’t think this shit would happen” I run my hands through my hair. I am kicking all their asses tomorrow I swear to god. Shelly folds her arms.

“Stan, you may want to get the adults involved. I am not expert but this looks like it is getting bad.”

“It’d not going to get worse because I am taking care of this tomorrow!”

“How are you going to do that?”

“Don’t worry about it” I replied heading into my room and closing the door. I am so angry I start punching my pillow. Why is always Kyle? Why do they keep doing this to him? Shelly might be right; we have to do something. Kyle never did call me that night. I tried calling him but he was not picking up. I spend the night tossing and turning not being to sleep. I rush to the bus stop more pissed off than I was before. I see Cartman standing there and he feels my pain first.

“Did you have anything to do with what happened to Kyle?” I asked him.

“I have no idea what you are talking about” said Cartman.

“You are a fucking liar!” I yelled at him. “You have been hanging around Token and them a lot lately. I don’t believe you. How could you let them treat Kyle like that?”

“Hey I have no control over what they do. How do you know I was even there? I was nowhere in the picture.”

“It’s because you were the one recording it” I stated. “You think I didn’t hear you laughing.” Cartman looks at the ground.

“Damn I thought I edited that out. Whatever. I might be able to get them to cool down but I have no motive to do that. Maybe if you go out on a date with me I can persuade them.” I start laughing. After a moment of laughing and seeing Cartman frown I take my fist to his face sending him to the ground.

“You fat piece of shit!” I yelled before punching him again. I can tell he is hurting but I don’t care. I am tired of him trying to hurt Kyle.

“Stan!” I hear Kyle saying.

“Shit” I hear Kenny say. I know it is Kenny trying to pull me off of Cartman. He manages to succeed after I gave him a struggle.

“I am going to sue you!” screamed Cartman from the ground rolling in pain.

“And I will sue you back” I yelled at him. “You have a lot more to lose than me. Keep trying me fat boy!”

“Stan what the hell is going on?” asked Kyle. I am still glaring at Cartman seeing if he will make another move. I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him. Kyle steps in front of me as Kenny continues to hold me. Kyle cups my face. “Stan please” He is looking into my eyes and I can see him pleading.

“You can let me go Kenny” I said. “I am good.” Kenny lets me go and goes to check on Cartman.

“Don’t you touch me” exclaimed Cartman although he is struggling to get up off the ground.

“I will take it you saw the video” said Kyle.

“You damn right I saw it!” Why didn’t you tell me about it!” Kyle folds his arms and bounces on one leg.

“I wanted to take care of things myself” he explained. “I mean I can’t be a victim my whole life.”

“I know but I want to help you. We are in this together. I mean we are both gay and not one person has even tried stepping to me with this bullshit.” Kyle doesn’t say anything because he knows I am right. The bus pulls up killing the conversation. We climb into the bus and I swear it is the longest ride ever. I can’t want to find the other 3 guys. I am not letting them get away so easily.

“Well what an interesting start to the morning” said Kenny as we got off of the bus. “I didn’t see the video to this morning since I worked last night.”

“Can we not talk about that please” said Kyle. I shake my head as I walk quickly down the hall. “Stan slow down.” Kyle quickly realizes what I am doing. “Stan no!” Kenny is a little slower. I took off running leaving them in the dust. I spot Clyde, Token, and Jason in their normal spot. Token sees me and his face drops. Clyde and Jason are not so lucky.

I turn Clyde around punching him in the face and doing the same to Jason. Token has his hands up.

“Hey man” he said with his voice shaking. “I didn’t do anything.”

“No you didn’t, you all are assholes. We have known you our whole life. How could you do that to Kyle?” I expected this shit from Cartman, Jason, hell even Clyde but Token. I thought Token was above the bullshit.

“We were just having a little fun” said Token. “Kyle come and get your boyfriend.” I can feel the students forming a crowd. Jason is starting to stir on the floor while Clyde is still out cold. I give him the full force of my angry and I sure that is why his punk ass is still knocked out.

“Stan, come on, we don’t need you going to the principal’s office again. I don’t think we will get a pat on the back for this.” I kick Jason in the stomach for good measure and look back at Token.

“Cartman got his ass whooped too just for the record” I explained. “You come near me or my boyfriend again…” I chuckle. “The next time Kyle won’t be able to save you.” I take Kyle’s hand and storm off down the hall.

“Damn” I hear Kenny say. I can still feel the adrenaline. I am shaking because I am still upset. Kyle leads behind the stairwell. He hugs me not saying anything. I hug him back not regretting anything I just did. I love him so much I can’t bear to see him in pain. Anyone that causes him pain, causes me pain. I will always defend his honor. Even if he doesn’t want me to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Stan sounds a bit out of character but I was actually mad when writing this because although it is my story I sometimes feel certain things need to happen. I was hurt and angry how Kyle was being treated. Stan was my outlet lol.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those whose have commented the whole through this story. It made posting this story such an enjoyable experience!
> 
> Thank you for those who left kudos on the story.
> 
> I will respond to comments. I decided to post this final chapter before I head out to work.

This is so sweet!” exclaimed Kenny. Kenny, Kyle, and I are at the used car lot, not the one that Cartman sole from but a different one. We finally got enough money to buy our first car. Kyle is going to make the payments on the insurance. We have it under his name with all of us listed on the title and listed as the drivers.

“I don’t know about this one” said Kyle looking at the Ford Fit. “I think we need something bigger.”

“I second that” I said pulling Kenny along.

“So are we getting a car or an SUV?” asked Kyle. “I would prefer a car. More affordable to get fixed and we save more on insurance and gas.” Only Kyle would have done this much research.

“What about the Chevy Impala” I pointed at as we walked closer to it. It was navy blue with tinted windows. The outside and inside looked clean. I looked it the details seeing the car was 10 years old. Whoever had it didn’t drive it much. It had 58k miles on it.

“This is it man” said Kenny. I nod in agreement. Kyle ask the sales guy to let us take the car for a spin. We all test drive the car. It runs great, it looks great, it is our car. We go into the office and start the buying processing. My name is first of the loan since I have the best credit followed by Kenny and Kyle. Between the 3 of us we will only be paying 54 bucks rounded off a month! Who can’t afford that. The car will be paid off in 4 years.

“Kenny I don’t trust living the car at your house, no offense” explained Kyle from the backseat.

“I understand” replied Kenny. “Should we keep it at Stan’s or yours?”

“Doesn’t matter” I replied. “We can take turns. Kenny and I will probably take the car to work. If you ever need it to handle anything Kyle just let us know.”

“Sounds good” replied Kyle. The school year is almost behind us. Kyle and I picked up a summer job working at a day camp for middle school kids. It pays really well. Kenny has his interview later this week.

“Do you guys ever wonder how Cartman is doing?” asked Kenny driving the car.

“Not at all” I said looking out the window. Cartman tried to attack me and I actually reported him along with the other trolling he did online. They could only link him to the video with Token, Clyde, and Jason because they could verify that it was Cartman. He had to go right back to the hospital we were stuck at for 30 days. He has been put in there for 6 months. He should be getting out in another two months. I wish they would have given him longer. I see Kyle giving Kenny a look. I hate talking about it.

Kenny pulls up to his house. “Hey can we all get a place together when we finish school? I mean we got a car. Imagine what more we can do!”

I laugh because of how excited he sounds. “We will see Kenny. I don’t know what Kyle has planned for his feature.”

“A lot” notes Kyle. “Stan did you want to drive?” I shrug getting out of the passenger seat. Kenny is giving the car the once over again grinning like he usually does when he gets a free meal.

“Be safe Ken. Don’t forget your interview.”

“As if I could forget that!” exclaimed Kenny. “We will be making 15 an hour. You have any idea how much I could save up.”

“Yes we do. It’s why we put in a good word for you” said Kyle sitting into the passenger seat.

“I am going to need the car Saturday night” announced Kenny.

“For what?” I asked.

“I have a date with Becky” he grinned.

“Are you serious?” asked Kyle. “Becky from the hospital.” Kenny nods.

“I told you she was totally into to me. It helps now that we have our own set of wheels.” I shake my head. I mean sure Kenny is hot but not hot enough for me to risk going to jail.

“Well have fun” smiled Kyle. “Don’t do anything stupid. We just go this car.”

“I know I know” replied Kenny. He waves good bye and we pull off. I can see Karen running up to him probably to ask about the car.

“I can’t believe we actually did it!” I replied driving towards Kyle’s. 

“Yup” smiled Kyle. “We can full circle. I honestly didn’t think I would ever want to drive again.” Kyle only has his nightmares once in a while. He still speaks with Dr. Harrington from time to time to ensure he doesn’t revert back to having them. I grab his hand.

“Are you happy Kyle?”

“I am happy” he smiled. “It will be even better once we start living together. I can have you any time I want.” I blush thinking about all the things we can do without having to worry about sneaking around. “I didn’t think we would ever be here.”

“Me neither” I reply pulling into Kyle’s drive way. As much as I hate Cartman the only good thing he has done was pull Kyle and I together. I leaned in kissing Kyle so thankful to have him in my life. In a way Kyle saved me as much as I saved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't catch Stan's meaning Cartman actually tried to rape him. I was going to write this into the story but I did not have the stomach for it. It's why it took me forever to complete the story. Cartman's frame of mind in this story was scary and I didn't like being in there.


End file.
